Joining Forces
by lightwingsx3
Summary: Everything was at peace for both worlds for the past two years and it seemed to be continuing that way, that was until now… With the return of new and old foes, the Digidestined join forces with the Legendary Warriors. Along the way they must learn to work together, succeed in their quest and save the digital world again 02/04 crossover..
1. Warning

**Joining Forces**

**Author's Note: **This is my first fanfic so hopefully you guys like it. Also the events of frontier took place after Adventure 01 and before Adventure 02...… some slight changes might be made.

-Matt, Sora, Tai-18…..Mimi, Izzy and J.P-17…. Joe- 19

-Davis, T.K, Kari, Yolei, Ken, Takuya, Koji, Zoe, Koichi- 15

-Cody and Tommy- 12

Sorry if the ages don't match up, its ahh complicated I have writers block thingy…

After the defeat of MaloMyostimon everyone who had any knowledge about Digimon was erased the only people who had any knowledge about the events were a selected few….the Oikawa incident never happen. Sorry.

So yes it's a 02/04 crossover and I'm planning on couples but still not sure you can make suggestions is you like , and let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I do** NOT **own Digimon or any of its characters, although I wish I did *Sight… Although I do own this story's plot and so on. . . . Here it goes.

* * *

**Chapter 1- **

_Two years have pass after the MaloMyostismon incident. The Digidestined had to say goodbye to their partners because Gennai had everyone's mind erased from any Digimon knowledge that any human could have, that included the children's families. He felt it was for the best of both worlds. Even though it was heartbreaking all of them knew it had to be that way they couldn't live in the human world, they needed to go back to their digital world. However they all knew they'll see each other once again. It wasn't a good bye it was a see you soon!_

_Everything was at peace for both worlds for the past two years and it seemed to be continuing that way, that was until now…_

Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya was at the Odaiba Park. He still had his bushy brown hair and well had grown to be a handsome young man. He was at the spot where the digidestined would usually meet for meetings and that sort. He had been there for about 15 min now and was surprised to be the first there since he usually was the last, but this was important. He knew it was it was and instinct or something.

He had received a message from Izzy earlier saying everyone needed to gather, it was important. Tai knew that if it was important as Izzy said that this could mean it had to do with the digital world. Thing were running through Tai's mind multiple things and suspicions.

"Well good to see Tai being on time don't you think?" said a familiar female voice. Hikari 'Kari Kamiya , in other words Tai's little sister. Like Tai she hadn't change over the last two years only that she kept growing and getting prettier, which meant getting more guys attentions, and she let her hair grow a little bit.

"If you say so" replied Takeru 'T.K' Takaishi. He had grown over the two years and he was still the same guy as he was back then, only taller and had grown to be quite a girl's dream guy. He and Kari had gotten closer over the years; of course they were just friends, nothing more.

"Hey" he responded with and annoyed tone for questioning his punctuality.

"Good to know we're not the last ones" Matt Ishida Said. Matt was still well Matt and he was aiming for his band to become very successful. He still had gorgeous looks which his little brother T.K also had inherited. Behind him stood two girls one orange headed girl with short hair and a brunette girl with a pink and white cowboy hat. There was also a Young man with blue hair and glasses.

"Matt, Mimi Sora, Joe!" Kari excitedly said.

"Well it's good to see all of you" Sora responded with the lovely touch on her voice. Sora herself had become quite a lovely young woman now and a very professional soccer as well as tennis player and to top it off she was still the same caring, pretty and lovely Sora who care for everyone.

"Who knew Tai would be on time" Mimi pointed out. Mimi was still Mimi, she had moved back from America to finish school in Japan. After all she wanted to spend more time with her fellow digidestined. Mimi was still the Diva but she had grow a soft side.

"Well it was about time he started to be punctual" said Joe. Joe was the same old reliable Joe, he was so close to become a young doctor and he knew more than enough to be one.

"Well thanks for pointing in out" responded Tai with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Don't forget about us" yelled a purple haired girl with glasses, Yolei Inoue "Come on you people you're all too slow."

"Well maybe it's you walking too fast" yelled a red headed goggle boy. Davis Motomiya had now grown and mature, thanks to his soccer skills he had built up a good athletic body for himself, even though he had matured his fights with Yolei never stopped.

"They never stop" said a certain boy with short dark hair. Ken Ichijouji was still the genius in everyone's view. He had grown a bit like Davis since they both played in the same soccer team.

"Does that surprise you?" a young boy asked. Cody Hida was the team's youngest member but despite him being the youngest he was the most mature out of all of them. He was in middle school but for his age he was a lot smarter even smarter than Davis.

"Well at least everyone is here" said T.K

"Everyone except Izzy" responded Joe

They were all catching on since they really didn't see each other that much as they used to. The digidestined had lost contact with the digital world after their goodbyes to their partners. They rarely ever got to hang out. They were all busy chatting that they didn't notice a red head boy running with a laptop.

"Sorry- I'm late.. I had… to … do something ..." Izzy Izumi said trying to catch his breath. Izzy was now taller and he still had his Yellow laptop with him, that laptop was Izzy's most valuable possession.

"It's ok Izzi, now not trying to be rude or anything why are we here?" Asked Tai

"Well I got an e-mail from Gennai he wanted to talk to us through my computer, he said this is an emergency!"

"Emergency?" asked matt who was now getting a little nervous about this hold meeting.

"We haven't really heard from Gennai in a while have we" said Mimi who was now getting a little paranoid.

Then an illuminating light appear from Izzy's laptop. This threw them all back and caught them by surprise. An image of an old man was visible. It was Gennai. The kids had not had any contact with Gennai and were all surprised to see him. Everyone was kind of frozen for a moment until Gennai started talking.

"_Greeting digidestined, I'm afraid our world needs your assistance once again!"_

"Great no hello how is it going? Or Hi everyone you doing ok?" said Davis with annoyance.

"Davis!" yelled T.K

"Well it's the truth"

"Just continue Gennai"

"_I'm so sorry to inform you that our digital world is in danger of total destruction!"_

"I knew something wasn't right" said Kari

"You too?" asked T.K

"What are you two talking about?" asked Yolei

"_As I was saying the digital world and the human world are not safe. Total destruction is heading our way. A new enemy has risen not like any other you have faced!"_

Everyone in the group had different emotions going on within themselves. I shifted from fear to anger, from shock to sadness, from worry to horror and so on. The question on everyone's mind was whether their partners were safe or if something had happen to them.

Gennai continued "_I have kept many things from you and as your guide I needed to… After the first eight of you traveled to the digital world and defeated Apocalymon many events happen. After our world had peace a dark evil rose, his name was Lucemon… This trouble was handle by the three celestial angels"_

"Celestial angels?" asked Cody

"Who are they Gennai?" asked Sora.

"_The three Celestial Digimon are the three mega-levels who take care of the digital world. You never heard of them for your own protection, I myself am entitled to a position high as theirs but they are my superiors. They are Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon. They were entrusted with the legendary spirits. After your departure from the digital world, Lucemon a fallen angel Digimon had caused all sort of chaos in our land. The three angels dealt with this situation as they told me they were the only ones who could. Lucemon had cause Cherubimon to turn against the other two angels. Then Ophanimon had to call upon a new group of digidestined. This group is a very special group all I do not know or have much knowledge about this group of chosen ones. They defeated the evilness in our world and destroyed Lucemon which brought peace, well then The Digital emperor happen."_

Everyone was shocked because just when they thought they knew it all they didn't, so now there was a new evil they had to defeat not to mention another group of digidestined.

"_This enemy that has woken once again are The Seven Demon Lords. __The Seven Great Demon Lords are a group of Demon Lord Digimon who each represent one of the __Seven Deadly Sins__. They are all mega and beyond powerful. There's Leviamon his envy, Belphemon who is sloth, Barbamon is greed, Beelzemon is Gluttony, the only female is Llilithmon who is lust, Daemon who's wrath and then there is their leader is Lucemon who is Pride."_

"D-Daemon is back?" asked Ken with fear showing in his face

"Lucemon didn't you told us he got destroyed?" asked Izzy who try to kept his calmness.

"_Yes and Yes. As for their return I do not know how it happened. Your partners are safe and sound and you will see them I'm working in a way of sending them to your world go to your old school's computer lab and I'll send them as soon as I can, Izzy I'll send you an e-mail with instructions. Be aware that this enemy is stronger that what we could handle, I am sorry to have kept this from you but I had to in order to protect you even your partners had agree with me to not tell you this, but all has been said and done. Now to tell you the truth you cannot win this battle alone, if you have any chance in defeating the demon lords you must find those digidestined they are the key to our victory. All of you are needed as well as them together combined you maybe able to defeat them. Please again forgive me for keeping this from you. Find..Digidestined…team up… protect…each other…hurry… be careful… see you soon..Sorry"_

Then he was gone. There was one thing they knew is that there suspicions were right. They were about to face a new enemy beyond their capabilities not only that but many unanswered questions and secrets Gennai had hidden from them. For now they only knew that their mission was to find the other group of children and prepare for the battle that was to come.

"You heard him. We are going to see our partners again. This is far greater than any enemy we have faced and our mission is clear if this is stronger as he say it is we need as much help as we can get" said Tai

"Yes, but he said to team up with the other group. Do we even know who they are, are they going to cooperate or how are we going to find them?" Asked Davis

"His right not only that but it seems we don't have much time" said Joe

"That doesn't matter if they are digidestined then we know who's side their on" stated Kari

"Do they even know of this enemy?" asked Mimi

"We don't know but standing here and asking 20 questions isn't going to help" said Matt

"Matt's right but first we need our partners, on how we'll find them we'll work on it , if everything Gennai said is true one thing is for sure" he paused "This is a war we _cannot_ afford to lose!"

Everybody else nodded in agreement with their leader. And they all agree in something This was one war they cannot afford to lose!

* * *

_Dun Dun Dun_

_Dramatic Pause…_

_The frontier crew is going to be introduce maybe in the next chapter or the following... so yeah any ideas let me know._

_Well that's chapter one sorry if I made any mistakes I'm really struggling to get some inspiration. Hopefully you like it. Anyways please review and let me know what you think, like I said before a few things may change. Many questions are brewing hmmmmm and what's with all this hidden secrets, all questions will be answer soon… well maybe don't forget to R&R_

_Grazie e Ciao!_


	2. Different Side

**Joining Forces**

**Author's Note: **This is my first fanfic so hopefully you guys like it. Also the events of frontier took place after Adventure 01 and before Adventure 02...… some slight changes might be made.

I'm still a bit undecided on the couples thingy, but a lot of your suggestions make sense… I know some stuffs are a bit confusing but like I said I changed a few things. Thanks for everyone who reviewed and thanks for all your suggestions.

**Disclaimer:** I do** NOT **own Digimon or any of its characters, although I wish I did *Sight… Although I do own this story's plot and so on. . . . Here it goes.

* * *

**Chapter 2- **

In another part of the city a brunette, typical "goggle boy" teenager was running. He had a worn out cap with goggles, he was wearing a red t-shirt with a weird symbol on it, a dark brown bermuda, yellow and red sneakers and light brown gloves. Takuya Kanbara, an energetic teenager who like every other goggle head was obsessed with soccer. He now had a better relationship with his little brother and his whole had grown since his last adventure in the digital world and had turn out to be quite handsome with an athletic body, no wonder he had a fan-club. He was the captain of his soccer team which had earned him some popularity.

'_I'm soooooooooooo dead, the guys are going to kill me... Oh well nothing I can do about it' _he thought to himself.

* * *

"Where is he, doesn't he know the meaning of being on time?" complained a certain raven-haired boy that was leaning in a tree with his arm crossed. Koji Minamoto, the lone wolf. He had grown just like Takuya and well they were the same height had the almost the same athletic body (although Koji's was due to his Kendo practice). They had more in common than they thought, even their fan-clubs, although Koji's was a bit more obsessed thanks to his attitude. He still had his long hair, now it was cover with a black bandana. He had a white t-shirt with a blue jacket over it, gray pants and blue and white sneakers.

"Well it is Takuya after all you know" said a blonde as she hopped of a tree branch and landed on her feet. Izumi 'Zoe' Orimoto had changed, she had let her hair grow over the years and know she had purple highlights at the bottom. She had gotten feminine figure and was now a beautiful young lady. She had many admirers who would usually get scarred thanks to her having five body guards who wouldn't let any guy near her. She had made friends over the years, many, but she had rather hang out with her five best-friends even if they were over protective. She still wore her hat and her midriff shirt with her jacket and same old shoes, she had replaced her skirt with some blue jean shorts.

"For all we know, Taki probably lost track of time playing soccer" said Jumpei 'JP' Shimbaya. He had lost weight after his digital adventure and had built a buff body. His crush for Zoe had die away and realized that she was just a friend, in fact he usually treated her as little sister since he was an only child. He was wearing a Yellow shirt with thunder bolt on it, blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Some things never change" said another raven haired boy. Koichi Kimura, Koji's twin brother. The two had gotten closer and both had told their parents about each other, they had work things through and had managed to see each other every day. Koichi had become the smartest kid in his school and was now co-captain of the soccer team. He did look exactly like his brother now except he hadn't let his hair grow. Like his brother he had a dedicated fan-club. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt under a short-sleeved button-up that is left open and green sneakers with yellow streaks with gray pants.

"I think I see him coming, it was about time" pointed out a young boy who was sitting on a rock. Tomoki 'Tommy' Himi. He had grown and was now catching to Zoe's height. He had mature and thanks to Takuya he now was getting along with his brother. He still looked up to Takuya and Koji, both of them were his role models. He had ditched his big orange hat and had change it for an orange cap, he wore a white shirt with brown pants and green with white sneakers.

"Sorry... I'm late… caught up… Soccer Practice.. You know the story" Takuya said as he dropped to the ground and sat on the grass.

"It was about time you show up" said Koji with a glared pointed toward Takuya.

"Well excuse me!, sorry my coach kept me for extra practice" he try to excuse himself.

"It's always the same excuse"

"Well it's the truth"

"All right enough we don't need another argument now do we?" said Zoe who was trying to keep the both of them from starting an argument which usually led to a fight.

"Anyways why are we here?" asked JP

"Oh right well Ophanimon left a message" said Takuya, he took out his phone and pressed a button.

"_Legendary Warriors, I'm afraid we are in great trouble again we need your help!"_

"Trouble?" asked Tommy

"What does she mean by big trouble?" asked Koichi

"Well that's the full message I figured if we all would meet together than maybe we could come up with a way to contact her" Takuya said.

Suddenly Takuya's phone started to make a weird sound and a blinding light came out. As soon as everyone could open their eyes there stood an image of Ophanimon. However there was a worried looked on her face.

"Ophanimon!" shouted Tommy with a smile on his face. He was truly happy of seeing the angel Digimon.

"_Hello young warrior" _she said with a weak smile_ "And hello to all of you, excuse me for any interference, I was only able to contact one of you, but you are needed once again"_

"What going on?" asked Zoe with a concern expression

"_I'm afraid a new enemy has risen. The Demon Lords are back, that means Lucemon has returned"_

Just hearing Lucemon's name brought back many memories and the worst nightmare of the warriors had just come true.

"Impossible" said JP

"What but we destroyed him!" said Takuya with a surprise.

"_I know but apparently some of his data got restored by the power of The Demon Lords. However there's something else that had to do with his return…They are after the digidestined that hold the crest, if you can remember from the events of two years ago"_

"You mean the one where you didn't allow us to fight" said Koji with a cold tone.

"_You know it was their fight they needed to prove that they were the real crest holders. You see one may hold and obtained some energy from the crests, but that does not mean one is the true holder. As you all know the power of the crests was used to create the digital world. Now you know if Lucemon is back and with help that means we are in big trouble I myself as well as Seraphimon and Cherubimon are not as powerful as we used to be before we were re-born again, we have used much of our energy to find the crest that were lost and to restore their energy. I trust Gennai has spoken to the children"_

"Why Gennai?" asked Tommy

"_He's the only one that has contact with the children… You know we never made contact with them because we had to be sure they were the crest holders, the true crest holders. We made a deal that Gennai was the one to lead the children and we would help in anything needed, however they all managed to prove they were the true holders. Also you know if we would have made any contact their lives could have been endangered, you know of the connection me and Seraphimon have with Lilithmon and Daemon, as our counterparts they somehow are able to access our minds with our own fears. We are not sure if exactly how to stop it, they have seem to have taken advantage of our weakness right now"_

"But are you all right?" Zoe asked

"_For now, sometimes she is able to enter my mind, but there are other times I'm able to block her like right now, I'm using as much energy as I can to stop her from intervening with this conversation. Warriors your duty has always been to protect the digital world, now you must protect it again"_

With a beam of light with different colors she held in her hand ten crests. There were in some sort of necklace.

"_Here are the original crests. Your mission is to find the other digidestined and protect them. There's' the crest holder of courage, friendship, love, sincerity, knowledge, reliability, hope, light, miracles and destiny. You also know that there are inheritors of the crest of courage, friendship, love, sincerity, knowledge and reliability. Whenever you're close to the crest holders or inheritors they will give a sign, return the crest to their owners it will unsleashed there true power and protect them"_

She handed Takuya the ten crests.

"_I trust you will not let me down, remember there is a power insider of yourselves that has yet to be unlocked. Here are your D-tectors and your spirits. Koji I trust you with the spirits of water and steel, Takuya you with the spirits of earth and wood, I'm sure you'll need them to become MagnaGarurumon and EmperorGreymon"_

Other beams of light shot from Ophanimon hand. They seemed to have and object in front of them. There was red for Takuya, blue for Koji, Lavender for Zoe, Yellow for J.P, green for Tommy and dark purple for Koichi. Their D-Tectors were back with their spirits.

"We will not let you down" said Takuya

"Yeah gogglehead is not taking all the credit" said Koji

"Well we're getting old band together" said J.P

"You can count on us Ophanimon" said Zoe

"Agreed" said Koichi

"You can bet on it" said Tommy.

"_Thank You! May you have luck on your quest and take care of each other, find the children…please be safe, protect yourselves, protect the children, protect the digital world, I'm afraid my signal is dying I'll see you again…. One day… I'll …you…hope….another….time…goodbye…"_

And just like that she was gone. Now the warriors stood in a circle happy to have their spirits back, and afraid of what was on their way.

"Well gang we have a lot of work to do" Takuya said trying to kill the silence.

"Hmm you don't say genius" reply Koji.

"Now we have ten crests and six of us, I guess five of us are taking two and one will take the remaining one" explained Koichi

Takuya laid the crest on the ground so everyone could take a good look at it.

"Sound like a plan" said Zoe with a smile "Lady's first" she said as she grabbed two crests from the ground. One was red with a heart on it. The other one was green with a tear drop or a flower petal on it. "Love and Sincerity" she said

"Pftt. Girls" Takuya complained rolling his eyes. "Ok. Me next" Takuya said as he grabbed one orange crest with a sun figure on it. He grabbed the second one which was pink with a flower figure. "Courage and Light" he said with a smile.

"Why light?" asked Koji

"Uhhh it felt like I don't know" _'Why did I picked it?'_ He thought "mainly because I wanted to annoy you wolf guy" Takuya said with a smirk.

"Whatever keep it beside is pink" he said

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Zoe shooting a death glare at Koji

"That is Pink!" he said

"Hmph"

"Geesh princess has an attitude" he said as he made his way to grab two crests. He grabbed a blue one with and odd design on it and a yellow one with a badge figure. "Friendship and Hope" he said

"Hmm coincidence?" Koichi asked his brother with sarcasm as he grabbed two crests. One was a light purple with an odd design. The other was a golden crest, it was the crest of miracles it had an M with a few designs around it (Like the digi-egg of miracles). "Kindness and Miracles" he said with a smile.

"Koichi and kindness, it doesn't surprise me" said J.P. He made his way to the three crests that were remaining. He grabbed a purple one with a sideway eight or what looked like a pair of glasses with a circle on it. The other one was a light yellow, it had a sideway S on it. "Knowledge and Destiny" he said.

"That leaves me with one" Tommy said. He grabbed the only one that was left which was a grey color- like with a cross on it. "Reliability… Sweet I only have to worry about one!" Tommy said as he jumped in the air. "Now what?" he asked

Everyone in the group no was starring at Takuya for a response.

"What is everyone looking at me for?" he asked nervously

"Well you're the leader genius" said Koji

"Seriously, how did he became the leader?" asked Zoe. Everyone else just shrugged.

"I'll try not to be offended by that" now he turned serious "Anyways we should get some rest later will discuss various places to look for them, hopefully we'll find them soon but we need a way to approach them"

" That will be tricky we can't just go and give them their crest we must talk to them first get to know them and they need to get to know us" Koichi sated

"He's right after all we're going to be working with them" said Tommy

"Your right buddy" Takuya said "For now we'll take it slow then we work a plan because I'm pretty darn tired" he said as he was yawning. "Hey Tommy wanna race home?"

"You bet" he said. They both started running down the park after saying a goodbye.

"Sometimes I asked myself who's the youngest" Zoe said rubbing her head.

"Well for once we agree" Koji said

"We should be getting home is getting late" said Koichi

The warriors left the park unaware that something was watching them from a distance.

* * *

**Ophanimon's Castle**

Ophanimon had just finished saying her goodbyes when Nefertimon came in.

"My lady I feel her presence coming we must leave!" she said

"It's too late now!" Ophanimon said

"But my lady-"

"You know I can't beat her and we can't out run her, you know what to do I'll be counting on you

"But-"

"I'll be counting on you remember my instructions" she said

_Boom!_

"Quickly hide!"

Nefertimon did as she was told and flew toward the back of the room behind Ophanimon's throne. She felt and aura around her a she dreaded what was about to come.

"Well look what we have here" said a sinister female voice

"Lilithmon… I assume you would be coming" said Ophanimon

"Now did you" Lilithmon said "Ahh sweet Ophanimon, tell me how were you able to block me from your mind?"

"That does not concern you"

"But it does… You see I rely on you for information, you being my other half you know"

"You won't win, the children are more powerful than you think"

"I'll remember that when I killed them" she said with venom written all over

"If they don't destroy you first"

"You have faith in them don't you _sister_?" Said Lilithmon

"I do" she replied

"Well sis, you know both of us can't live in this world it was nice knowing you sis ... Nazar-"

"Eden's Javelin" Ophanimon screamed as a beam of light was heading toward Lilithmon. However Lilithmon saw it coming and jumped out of the way before she was hit. "So you like to cheat huh?... well that's my specialty… Nazar Nail!"" she said as one of her claws was aiming towards Ophanimon.

Ophanimon try to dodge the attack before she was hit, but a one of her claws made a slight contact on her shoulder which cause Ophanimon pain. It was painful, her shoulder began to ache as her whole arm became numb. A cry came out of her mouth as she knew what was coming. She gather her energy to deliver one last hit. She wasn't going down without a fight.

"Sefirot Crystal" Ophanimon she fired ten crystals from her hand which were aimed for Lilithmon. Lilithmon managed to dodge some, but he others hit her. The crystals did manage to injured her but not much that could bring her down.

"Enough of this… PHANTOM PAIN!" she said. The attack covered Ophanimon.

'_I trust them I know they'll win is up to them now, I'll see them again'_ were her last thoughts as her fractal code began to form around her.

"Nice knowing you sis" said Lilithmon with a smirk as she scanned her sister's code

In a matter of seconds a digi-egg was laying were Ophanimon last stood. It was a light pink color with a golden ring around it. Lilithmon made her way to the digi-egg and pick it up.

"Now to make sure you don't come back to life" she was about to break the egg when suddenly something hit her.

"ROSETTA STONE"

A light came out of nowhere as a stone hit Lilithmon. Nefertimon was quick enough to grab the digi-egg and be out of sight before Lilithmon would notice what happen.

"No matter, they are of no concerns right now…. I'll find your digi-egg sis soon I promise" said Lilithmon. She made her way out of the castle before burning the castle to the ground.

* * *

As Nefertimon heard the explosion, she was concentrating on one thing. She had to keep Ophanimon's egg safe. She had to find Gennai's house. She needed to follow her instructions… No the promise she had made to Ophanimon. As she traveled she had located Gennai's underwater house. She made her way and found him in his patio arms crossed.

"Nefertimon I-"

"I have Ophanimon's egg"

"I know come with me … We already saw this coming, this will be the safest place for them"

"Them?"

As they enter the room she saw two more digi-eggs. One was blue with a golden symbol. The other one was green with a different golden symbol.

"I'm afraid they got to them as well, Daemon and Chreubimon(Evil) attack them, we just got here" said Pegasusmon who was standing at the side.

Nefertimon turn to see two of her friends. There was Pegasusmon and Rapidmon (armor). Both had a look of grief.

"We knew this was coming they even saw it themselves" said Rapidmon

"You all know they were going to turn back into digi-eggs either way sooner or later. Their energy had been so low lately that it surprised me how they stood in their mega form, they used so much of their energy" said Gennai

"We know" said Pegasusmon

"Now we must keep their eggs safe and wait for the children to inform them" he said

Now things had become a little complicated than they already were. They all just stared at the three eggs. The three celestial angels were _gone._

* * *

I know you may still be confused and what not. All will be explained later on. Thanks for the reviews and suggestions. Well this chapter was longer than I thought… Oh well.

To be continued…


	3. Strategies

**Joining Forces**

**Author's Note: **Thanks for your reviews and suggestions &&& as for your questions ahh you'll find out

**Disclaimer:** I do** NOT **own Digimon or any of its characters, although I wish I did *Sight… Although I do own this story's plot and so on. . . . Here it goes.

* * *

**Chapter 3-**

Davis was running. He was late, really late. He had just woken up and had received a message on his D-Terminal. It was from Izzy.

_Guys it's time! Meeting at my house, at noon!_

_-Izzy_

Well it was noon all right. It was a Saturday so Davis usually woke up at noon. _'Who does reunions' this early in the morning? Well I guess is for the best' _he thought as he was running.

* * *

Everyone was already at Izzy's place. They were all in his room and were waiting for Davis.

"Where is he? He's taking too long to get here!" Said T.K

"Relax he'll be here, eventually" Kari responded him with a smile.

Everyone else were just relaxing and anticipating the news they were about to get. Mimi, Sora and Yolei were talking about some of Mimi's experiences in America. Joe, Cody and Ken were talking about their studies and any other news. Tai and Matt were playing poker. Kari and T.K were having their own conversation. And Izzy was getting everything ready in his computer.

"Ohh they're right inside waiting for you" said a sweet female voice, which could only belong to Izzy's mom.

"Thank You Mrs. Izumi" said a familiar voice.

Davis went into the room. As he walked in, he notice everyone's focused their attention on him. He felt a little nervous about being late and he was about to apologize but he was interrupted.

"No time for explanations, just sit down and I'll begin to explain the reason we are here" Izzy said. Everyone's eyes now focused on Izzy.

Davis just nodded and went to sit next to Ken. He was thankful that he didn't need to explain the reason for his lateness_. 'Pheww Thank you Izzy' _he thought happy to himself.

"Well, first thanks for being here. Second I guess everyone know why we are here. Third here's Gennai's e-mail

'_I think is time for a little reunion, don't you think? You now have access to the digi- portal…I know seeing your partners again will be delightful, but you must remember to be careful, no one remembers about the Digimon encounter of the pass. I trust you know what to do. Now if all of you will hold out your digivice's and D-3's I'm pretty sure Izzy will take it from here and you know the rest'_

_-Gennai'_

Well everyone you know what to do" said Izzy.

Everyone were now holding out their digivice's and D-tectors. They were all aiming toward Izzy's computer. Izzy was about to open the portal to the digital world when suddenly Izzy's mom knocked on the door. Everyone put their devices away and pretended to be doing something else.

"Ahh mom is everything all right?" Izzy asked his mother.

"Yes, I was coming to tell you that I'll be gone for a while I have some errands to do. You'll be fine if I'm gone right?" She said.

"Yes mom I'm seventeen you know" he responded with an embarrassed looked on his face.

"Of course... Oh before I go you have a visitor" she said as she left the room.

Everyone shared looks with each other, they were curious to know who the unknown visitor was.

"Izzy are you expecting someone else, because if it's a girl you know we'll give you time-" Tai began, but was interrupted.

"I didn't invite a girl!" he responded. His face was now red as a tomato.

"No need to get mad now" Matt tried to calm him down.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door as it began to open. At the front of the room a young man was standing. He had blonde hair and blue eyes; although he resembled some of Matt's and T.K's features he did seem to be foreign. He was tall and was wearing a white shirt with navy cargos and grey sneakers.

"Willis!" Kari and Yolei both screamed in unison as they ran to the new guy to hug him.

"Missed me, I hope I'm not late" He said with a smile. As he looked around he noticed some familiar faces and then some not to familiar.

"Willis bro long time no see" said Davis as he walked towards him to greet him.

"Hi Willis" Cody said with a smile.

"It's good to see you again" said T.K greeted him with a smile.

Everyone else was looking confused they didn't know who the guy was, that until Izzy spoke.

"Everyone I'll like you to meet Willis he is a digi-destined from America and holder of the digi-egg of faith" he paused then he indicated to everyone else "Willis that's Tai the first leader, Matt the soon to be rock star, Sora and Mimi the girls, Joe our personal doctor, and Ken the famous genius"

"Hey welcome to the team" Tai said as he shook his hand.

"Hi, pleasure to meet you" both girl said in unison as they hugged the boy making him blush.

"I'm Joe" Joe said as he too greeted Willis.

"And I'm Ken I heard a lot about you" Ken said as he shook his hand.

"Hi nice to see you and what do you mean soon to be?" Matt asked, shooting a glare toward Izzy. Everyone just laugh.

"If you don't mind asking, what are you doing here?" Izzy asked.

"Well I received a message from Gennai and he told me I needed to meet up with you guys. He told me that I could reunite with Terriermon and Lopmon again, so I took the first flight I could get on and here I am" Willis responded.

"All right, working again I see" Davis said.

"Do you have your digivice?" asked Izzy

"Of course" he said.

"Now before we begin are there any more interruptions" everyone shook their head "all right ready."

"Digi-port open!" everyone said as they pointed their devices toward the computer.

Rays of light covered the whole room. Everyone was ready to go to the digital world, however they notice the light kept growing. It was so illuminating that everyone had to cover their eyes. They were all expecting to travel to the digital world, but instead they saw the shadow of fourteen figures coming towards them. As the light die out fourteen new figures were standing in the room with big smiles and some with tears of joy.

"Agumon!"

"Gabumon!"

"Biyomon!"

"Tentomon!"

"Gomamon!"

"Palmon!"

"DemiVeemon!"

"Poromon!"

"Upamon!"

"Gatomon!"

"Patamon!"

"Minomon"

"Terriermon! Lopmon!"

Everyone was shouting each other's name at the same time. Then a collision of hugs came. They all greeted their partners. Some were crying. Some were laughing. It was all a big mirthful moment. As everyone tried to settle down Izzy was trying to ask questions.

"Well is nice to have the team together, but there are many questions we want to ask you guys" Izzy said

"As much as I would like to continue the happy moment, Izzy is right time's ticking and we do have a mission to do" Tai said.

"Well ask away" Agumon said with a smile.

"First how come you guys never told us about the events after our first trip?" Izzy asked.

Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Palmon, Patamon, and Gatomon all looked down. The question brought many unwanted memories of that time, the time where they couldn't help the digital world, when they didn't have their partners.

"I'm sure Gennai told you some of what happen back then" Gabumon started.

"You see during that time one of the three celestial angels turned evil and set a rampage on the digital world" Palmon continued.

"It was horrible! Data was being scanned and most parts of the digital world started to disappear" Biyomon said while remembering the images of the places being scanned and then nothing being there, like it didn't ever existed.

"We try to fight the enemy, we really did but we couldn't digivolve" Patamon said.

"We couldn't survive in our current form, we would have been scanned and turned into digi-eggs if we decided to fight them" Gatomon said trying to shake the thought out of her head.

"Then Gennai called us he said that we need to report to his hideout as soon as possible" Gomamon said.

"We traveled to his house, it was the only place we could be safe. He told us that the other two angels had taken the matter into their hands. They explained that only a new type of team could defeat Cherubimon and protect the digital world. That's when the other digi-destined appear" Tentomon explained.

"Wait what do you mean by _new_ type?" asked Sora

"We don't know, we were just informed that they were the new chosen ones" her partner responded her.

"We had to stay with Gennai in order to stay safe, he explained to us that the real evil wasn't Cherubimon, rather someone more powerful" Gabumon said.

"Lucemon!" Cody said

"Exactly, he did many horrible things, we were told he consume the data of the digital world in order to become more powerful. He even destroyed his own servants in order to digivolve. Then the other digi-destined fought a tough battle and eventually won" Palmon continued.

"Unfortunately some of his bad data got restored and his back" Gatomon said "he brought his allies with him too"

"Well you know the rest and what we have to do" Gomamon said.

"You still didn't answer our question" Mimi stated.

"I was for your safety ok! We were told that if we wanted to protect you all we have to keep this in between us Digimon, we couldn't put you in any more danger. As much as we hated it we had to do it. What's done is done and there's nothing we can do about it now. We knew this conversation was going to come up, either way you know our reasons!" This time it was Agumon who had spoken. He hadn't had said anything after Tai had question them.

"It's ok Agumon you know we just want it to understand what had happened." Tai told him while rubbing Agumon's head.

"So the reason they didn't call us was because we couldn't defeat Lucemon and his forces that only the other kids were able to. I'll sure like to meet them" Davis said.

"One more thing do you know of the Three Celestial Angels?" asked Kari.

"Of course we do. Every Digimon knows about them, they're the ones who look after the digital world" Lopmon said while sitting in Willis's head.

"How come we never met them?" asked Joe

"Well … we don't know" said Patamon

"What do you mean you don't know?" asked T.K

"We don't know" said Upamon

"We haven't met them either you know" said Demiveemon.

Everyone sighted. The whole thing was pretty confusing to some, to others it made some sort of sense.

"Well at least we got some new information well sort of. Now we must look for the others" Tai said.

"And how do you proposed we do that" asked Sora

"We could look for any suspicious things" said Ken

"Like?" Yolei asked

"You know any weird friendships like Tai's and Matt's or even Davis's and T.K's" Ken continued.

"HEY!" all four of them said in unison as everyone laughed remembering the good old times.

"He does have a point" said Cody.

"Yes also we should keep a look out for any sign of a Digimon it will lead us to them" Mimi said.

"That could work" Matt agreed.

"Yes also if they are digidestined then they should have a digivice. I'm pretty sure our digivices will give us some sort of alert when we could be near them" said Izzy.

"Great now where do we start looking?" asked Willis.

"Anywhere, the more places we look the more likely it will be to find them" said Joe

"Good now here's the plan we will divide in three groups-" Tai began.

"I call Kari in my group!" Davis said while trying to impress her.

"As I was saying we'll divide in three groups. Joe, Izzy, Cody and Willis you guys should check Odaiba High and Middle as well as the library and the area around there. All of you girls should check the mall and any stores I'm pretty sure there's at least one girl in the other group. That leaves me, Matt, T.K, Ken and Davis, we'll take the TV station area as well as the parks" Tai explained.

Everyone nodded in agreement, even Davis who was a little saddened that he was not paired up with Kari.

"Good so we should all meet at the park by 10:00 and then we'll split up" said Matt.

"If we have luck we'll find them" Yolei said

"Or at least just one" Cody said.

"Come on you guys! You're all being so negative about this, we need to be positive besides look at this way the faster and the more places we cover the more likely it will be to find them" Davis said trying to encourage the whole team.

"For once we agree Davis" T.K said.

"Well if we're lucky and the odds are in our favor than we'll find them in no time" Tai said. _'Well I hope so' _he told himself.

"Then its settle we'll meet at the park tomorrow and start the search" Izzy said. Everyone else just nodded in agreement. "I've been meaning to ask you Willis, do you have a place to stay?"He continued.

"Well… hehehe uhm I guess not" Willis tried to say with a nervous laugh.

"Willis did you really come here and had no plan on where to stay?" Terriermon ask while sitting on his lap.

"Yes" he said

"Oh Willis" Lopmon continued as he and Terriermon shook their heads.

"Well don't worry about it, you can stay at my house" Davis said.

"Really?" he asked

"Sure" Davis reassure him with a smile.

"Davish ! You better have a lot of food" DemiVeemon said.

"Is that all you think about?" he asked him.

"Maybe"

"Well then its settle. Come on Willis we better go, we need to set up where you're going to sleep" Davis said.

"Oh before you leave Willis, I should warn you about Davis's sister" Matt told him.

"Yeah yeah yeah she's a pain in the ass, now let's go" Davis said running out the door.

* * *

Davis and Willis both left with their digimons. The rest of the team soon left until it was only T.K, Kari, Tai and Matt.

"Well what is it?" ask Izzy

"I think is better for them to explain" Mat said as he was pointing to T.K and Kari.

"Well me and Kari have been having this weird sensation" T.K said

"What do you mean weird sensation?" asked Patamon.

"It's weird is like a source of power or something" Kari continued "Not only that but something bigger than the demon lords something that's after …well we don't know".

"You mean another enemy?" Izzy asked.

"We're not sure" T.K said "It's just a feeling" he tried to explain. _'Well at least I hope so'_ he thought.

"And the dreams, we have dreams we know that but it's all a blur" Kari try to explain "It's like when you know you have a dream but you can't remember what it is, we haven't told anybody about this because we don't want to get anyone worry"

"What dreams Kari?" asked Gatomon.

"Hmm I see it could be that… well you two have a different connection I'll talk to Gennai about it" Izzy try to reasoned.

"Izzy you don't think that these two have a connection with the enemy do you?" Tai asked.

"Well we can't be so sure about it" he answered.

Kari and T.K looked at each other they both knew that this feeling was not good it could only bring more trouble than they already had. Matt and Tai look at both of their siblings they didn't like that both of them had been having something that was bothering them.

"Well it's late we should get going, I think Gabumon is hungry" Matt tried to kill the silence.

"Yeah we'll see you tomorrow Izzy, bye" Tai said as all of them were leaving.

"Come on Tai this is very tiring" Agumon said while yawning.

"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow" he said

"Remember to get ready to work tomorrow" Tentomon said.

They all left and now Izzy was left alone with Tentomon.

"What do you think about this?" he asked his partner.

"We can't be sure yet, if they don't know then we can't either" Tentomon said.

* * *

In another part of the city The Legendary Warriors were in a back yard. They had all decided to meet up at the Orimoto residence. They needed to work out a plan as to find their soon to be allies.

"Well team, any ideas?" asked Takuya as he started to play around with a soccer ball. He then passed it to Koji.

"Aren't you the one who's suppose to come with the ideas?" Koji asked him while kicking the ball to his brother.

"Well we could do a search you know" Koichi suggested as he started to do some tricks.

"Hmm that's not a bad idea" Zoe said while serving some ice tea to Tommy who was the only guy sitting down.

"What do you think Taki?" J.P asked him while taking the ball away from Koichi.

"Well is not bad at all actually is the only thing we can do" Takuya said as he sat in the grass and went to his thinking mode "We can divide in groups of two and search around different areas like the park, the mall, and even school".

"Great so me and Zoe will take the mall and stores, right Zoe?" Tommy said as he looked to Zoe who had become like his big sister. Zoe just gave him a smile. "Sure then we can get one of those ice creams you were talking about" she said.

"Well good luck Tommy because princess here is gonna drag you to every store she sees" Koji said with a laugh. All the other boys seem to have laughed at the comment that was until they saw the look that Zoe gave them.

"Okayy. So me and Kouichi will take the area around the school" J.P said trying to avoid the wrath of Zoe.

"Sure buddy" Koichi agreed with a nervous laugh because Zoe was still giving them the look.

"So that leaves me and you wolfie" Takuya said as he passed the soccer ball to Koji."We'll take the park oh and the TV station area"

"Whatever" Koji said as he started to play around with the ball "Why do you want to go to the TV station" he asked him.

"I remember when I was eight the whole monster thing that happen there it had to do with a Digimon. I'm pretty sure we'll find a clue that will lead us to the other group" he explained. "Z will you please stop it with that look you're kinda scarring me now."

"I'll get more Ice tea, be right back" she said as she walked toward the kitchen.

"Don't take too long princess" Koji told her with a smirk as she passed him.

Zoe then kicked the ball away from Koji and passed it to Takuya, who was amazed that she even knew how kick a soccer ball. She then went inside the house.

"Since when does she know how to do that, cause that was a good pass" Takuya said with amazement.

"It's Z we're talking about doesn't surprise me" J.P said.

"You know I can hear you" came the voice of Zoe from inside.

"She scares me" Takuya admitted.

"You're not the only one" Koichi backed him up.

Koji just rolled his eyes at their comments and kept on playing. The rest of the time they all just spend it relaxing and playing around. The sun was soon beginning to go down which meant they had to leave.

"Before we leave there's something we have to tell you" Koichi began.

"We both have been having this weird dream that we can't seem to remember its like is giving us a feeling of some sort. At first I just shrugged it off but after talking with Koichi I know it's more than a coincidence" Kouji explained.

"So you guys have been having dreams too?" Tommy asked.

"What?" both twins said in unison.

"I guess I been having those dreams too" Zoe said "But it's not like its bad or anything it's just a sensation of some sort, I always feel the wind in my dreams it's always there." She said as the breeze started to come.

"My dreams always feel cold" Tommy said "Like a winter's storm surrounding me"

"Really because I have dreams too, it like I can feel thunder literally at my fingertips it's like it's around me" J.P said "I can't seem to remember what is it about but I can feel it in way"

"So I'm not the only one, for a moment I thought I was crazy because I have them too, and as all of you I don't remember what their about but I always feel like I'm burning hot like I'm about to explode in flames in my dreams it's just a feeling." Takuya said

"This is weird how come we all have dreams?" Koichi said "It has to be link to something, they all do"

" Your probably right Koichi but right now e need to focus on finding the others" Takuya said "We'll figure it out after all we can ask Ophanimon that later"

"If we find a way to contact her" Tommy said.

"We will sooner or later" Zoe told him.

"Yup well we should meet tomorrow at my house like around 10:00 so I wont be late" Takuya said while rubbing the back of his head.

"It could be at your house and you still could be late" Koji told him.

"Yeah well uh, whatever come on we should all be getting home its getting late I can practically hear my mom yelling already" Takuya said.

"Yeah let's go bye Z take care thanks for the food" J.P said while giving her a hug and leaving.

"Bye Zoe we'll see you tomorrow" Tommy ran up to her and as J.P he also hugged her.

"Yeah Z we'll see you tomorrow unless you want to sleepover my house" Takuya said with a wink.

"In your dreams gogglehead" she answered him.

"Well you just crush them" he said with a puppy dog face. He then began to run in order to catch up to Tommy who was waiting for him at the front of her house.

"Yeah princess, see you tomorrow" Koji said while walking away and giving her the peace sign.

"Bye Zoe take care and no boys allow at your house" Koichi told her as he gave her half a hug.

"Aren't you guys all boys and you're all at my house" she told him.

"Well yeah but we are the only ones allow here so no other boys" he told her as he ran to catch up with his brother.

Zoe then just smiled and started to clean the table where all of them were sitting at. As she was walking inside she then notice a shadow of some sort by a tree nearby, when she tried to look at it again it was gone. _'Weird I could have sworn I saw something, could it be? No it's just my imagination but... No just go inside Zoe' _she told herself.

However the shadow was still there but it was now at the top of the roof and a wicked smile spread across its face.

"Soon" it said. "Very soon"

* * *

_What will happen with both of the team's searches?_

_What are those dreams of Kari's and T.K.'s?_

_Are they linked to the warrior's dreams?_

_What are the warrior's dreams even about?_

_And what's with the shadow?_

_(Oh and just to clear things up Willis's age is 15)_

_To be continued…_


	4. Incoming Meeting

**Joining Forces**

**Author's Note: **Thanks for your reviews and suggestions I know I have to check my grammar and stuff .

**Disclaimer:** I do** NOT **own Digimon or any of its characters, although I wish I did *Sight… Although I do own this story's plot and so on. . . . Here it goes.

* * *

**Chapter 4-**

Davis and Willis had just gotten home. Luckily for Davis his parents had left a note saying that they were going to be gone for two weeks they had to visit and old relative. For Davis it was a good thing because he never liked to explain things to his parents. Now he only had to worry about one thing, no person … _Jun!_

"Hey squirt I'm home" Jun said as she came in the apartment throwing her bag on the floor. It was then that she noticed there was someone else besides Davis in the living room. "Uh Davis who's that?" she asked with hearts on her eyes.

"Oh Jun this is Willis he's a friend, he's going to stay with us for a while" Davis explained to her anticipating his sister's reaction "No his not interested so bye." Davis then started to push Willis towards his room while his sister just stood there blushing.

"Nice to meet you" Willis tried to say as he was dragged to Davis's room.

"Well that was a close one" Davis said with a sight.

"She doesn't seem that bad" Willis responded him.

"Well she is! She's boy crazy, didn't I tell you what happen with Matt?" he ask him.

"Well yeah I guess."

"Anyways help me move things around so we can set up a place for you to sleep."

They started to move some furniture around. Eventually a space was made on the floor with a mattress and pillows for Willis. It was right next to Davis's bed.

"Hey Davis, do you know where our digimons are?" Willis asked him.

"No but I got a pretty good idea" he said. He then tried to look for something under his bed. Then both boys heard a gasp and giggles from under the bed. As Davis was pulling out, he saw that he had grabbed DemiVeemon's tail. "Told you" he said as he started tickling him.

"Davish! That tickles" DemiVeemon squealed.

"Hey Davis look what we found?" came Terriermon's voice came as he and Lopmon came out of under the bed.

"Davis… Who's this?" Lopmon asked him as he gave Davis a picture.

The picture was pretty simple. In it there were two boys who apparently were laughing. They seemed to be around 9 to 10 years old. The backgrounds seem to be the beach. Both boys were sitting in the sand, one holding a soccer ball in his hands. Both boys seemed pretty happy, and there were some similarities between them, besides their goggles.

"Oh I remember this!" he began "This was what? Like five years ago. I remember that day, good memories. This is my cousin; we have been close since we were little. I mean we were born the same day, I guess that's one of the reasons why we're so close. Or at least we were. I haven't seen him since that year. This is the last picture we took together. I'm pretty sure I have more." He then went to his closet. On the top shelf towards the right side under all the pile of clothes there was a blue and black box. He then opened it revealing dozens of pictures of him and the other boy. There were also pictures of the two boys, Davis's sister and a younger boy as well. "He then laid them out on the floor so that the others could see. "We were really close practically brothers if you will say, but about five years ago we started to see each other less and less each month passing by talking less and putting distance in between us. Then I joined the Digidestined, I started to devote my time to the team and be the leader and completely forgot about this picture. I wonder how it got under my bed. Anyways I doubt he even remembers me." He then put the frame of the picture on his desk next to his D-Terminal.

"Don't worry Davis, we can visit him if you want I'm pretty sure he hasn't forgotten about you if you guys are close as you say you are" Willis tried to encourage him.

"Yeah but I want to deal with this whole demon lords thing first" he said.

"Davish I'm sleepy" DemiVeemon said.

"Come on you three" he fixed a space on hi bed with pillows. "Hope in and don't you dare make any noise we got a lot to work tomorrow." He told them. And with that the light went off and sleep took over.

* * *

10:00 am Odaiba Park.

The Digidestined were now all together at their usual spot in the park. Nobody wanted to be late this time some everybody mostly arrived around nine. All of them were now going over some few strategies.

"Ok. So you know how our digivices give off a signal when there's another Digivice or D-3 around the area. Now pay attention to my computer. You see all the red dots; those are the digivices that belong to us the first group, and the yellow dots represent the D-3. All the dots are together because we're all in the same spot. Once we separate the dots will begin to move. Our digivices pick up another's signal in a 3 mile to a 5 mile radius if I'm not mistaking. Also by this method we can figure out if they have a Digivice or a D-3." Izzy explained.

"Well that's simple enough, err sort off" Tai said. "Ok everybody you know what to do. If we happen to have any trouble we contact each other, also if there are any suspicions of any kind." He continued. "Synchronize your watches; make sure you go with your group, we'll meet here at 5:00 pm. blah blah blah… Got it."

"Well Izzy, Cody, Willis are we set to go?" Joe asked

"Yup we should get going" Cody said. "We'll see you guys at five."

"Well guys wish us luck" Willis said.

The four of them waved good bye and they made their way towards the area around the school.

"Well then we'll see you guys later Mimi, Yolei, Kari... We ready?" Sora asked.

"Yes! Oh by the way I've been dying to try out this ice cream my friend was talking about" Mimi said.

"Mimi we're sort of on a mission you know" Kari reminded her.

"Yes but there's always time for ice cream" Yolei said.

"Bye guys see you later" all the girls said as they started to leave with their digimons. All the boys just sighted as they saw them leave.

"Why do I have the feeling that all they're going to do is go shopping." T.K said with a sight.

"Because that's probably what they're going to do" Matt told him "That and eat ice cream"

"Hey Tai can we get some ice cream?" Agumon asked him.

"Oh we'll see buddy" he responded him.

"Ok so Matt, T.K, Ken, Davis I think our first stop will be the TV station." Tai said.

"Good in the mean time we'll visit dad, I have to drop him his lunch too" Matt said.

"Your father doesn't remember us does he Matt?" Gabumon asked him with a sad look on his face.

"Well No, but don't worry about it" Matt reassure him.

"Well guys is time to run we're on a schedule" Ken reminded them.

"Right!" all of them said in unison.

The remaining of the team went on their way unaware that something or someone was watching them from a distance.

A shadow.

"This should be interesting" the shadow said as it vanished.

* * *

10:00 are Kanbara Residence.

"TAKUYA!" a voice yelled.

Takuya was still in bed sleeping. After all it was a Sunday, then he heard the yelling voice that could only belong to his little brother. He groaned and decided to go back to sleep, that was until someone kick his door open.

"Come on Kanbara! We don't have all day" Koji said as he pushed Takuya off from his bed.

"Huh? Wait WHAT?" Takuya said still half awake and half asleep.

"I told you to wake up" Shynia said.

"Why you little..." Takuya tried to yell at his brother as he threw a pillow at him but miss horribly. Shynia then made his way down stairs.

"No how can I possibly be late at my own house" Koji said sarcastically. "Better get ready sleeping ugly". Koji then made his way downstairs to the rest of the team.

Takuya just growled and began to get ready as fast as he could. This was not his day at all. He just hoped that as the day went by it will get better. As Takuya made his way downstairs he noticed the faces of his friends looking at him. He felt a bit intimidated by the looks they were giving him.

"Oh hey guys" he said while laughing nervously and running his hand through his hair.

"Don't you hey guys us" Zoe said "just eat something and lets go."

"Geesh yes mother" he said.

"What?" Takuya's mom asked him.

"Uh nothing mom." he said.

"We'll wait for you outside, eat fast." JP told him. Then the five warriors exited the house and waited outside for their leader to be ready. Just five minutes pass and he was already outside.

"Took you long enough." Koichi said trying to contain his laugh.

"Yeah yeah yeah, if you're done making fun of me, we got stuff to do" he said as he started to walk ahead. "You guys got the crests right?" he asked.

"Uh yeah" Tommy said as he took the crest from his pocket and put it on his neck.

"Good so these crests are going to help us find the digidestined?" Zoe asked.

"Well that's what Ophanimon said" Koichi told her.

"Yup well let's get his over with" J.P said as he took one of the crests and put it on.

"Wait a minute you guys how are we going to approach them?" Tommy asked.

"Kids got a point" Koji said. He then looked at Takuya as waiting for an answer.

"Well" he began. "If we get a sign and are completely sure that we found one of the digidestined, we should introduced ourselves and then we'll just show them the crest I suppose or we could wait and get to know them better" he suggested.

"I suppose, well we should get going come on Koichi" J.P said. Koichi then began to follow him.

"Hey remember meet at the park at 5:00" Koji yelled at them. "And be careful" he said softly so that no one could hear him.

"You worry too much" Takuya told him and gave him one of his famous smirks. Koji just glared at him.

"Well we'll see you guys later come on Zoe" Tommy said as he began to run.

"Well guys wish us luck" Zoe said "Tommy wait up." She said as she began to catch up with him.

"Come on Takuya" Koji snapped at him.

"I can't seem to get a break can I" Takuya asked.

"NO" he told him

The two best friends made their way to their destination unaware of what was about to happen.

* * *

Willis, Cody, Izzy and Joe were making their way to Odaiba High's gate. Tentomon was doing some air search in case he encounter a flying digimon. Upamon and Gomamon were inside of their partner's bag. While Terriermon was grabbed on to Willis's neck and Lopmon was being carried by Willis.

"Izzy do you think we'll find anybody in school today I mean it is Sunday" Cody said.

"No need to worry I heard from T.K that there was a baseball game today at school. I'm pretty sure we'll find someone there" Izzy assure him.

"Hmm I remember I used to play baseball when I was little" Willis said.

"Yeah and you weren't that good" Terriermon commented

"Oh shut up"

"Willis I was just joking"

"Uhuh"

They were now in front of the school, and just like Izzy had said there was a game going on. From a distance they could see the people on the outfield and people on the bleachers.

"So should we go" Upamon asked from under Cody's bag.

"Sure it's worth the try" Joe said.

"Tentomon we're going to see the game keep an eye out for anything suspicious" Izzy told him.

"You got it" he said as he flew away.

The four boys made their way inside the school they were walking to the bleachers. Suddenly Willis made a halt. _'Did I just saw? No it couldn't be could it?'_ he asked himself focusing his attention to the bushes near him.

"Willis is something wrong?" Lopmon asked him

"Nothing I just thought I saw something" he said.

"What did you see?" Terriermon asked him.

"It was nothing"

"Hey Willis is something wrong?" Joe asked him

"No nothing at all"

They continue their way to the bleachers. As usual Izzy immediately took out his computer to scan the area. He soon noticed there were two blue dots coming towards them.

"Uh guys you better take a look at this" he said as he got everyone's attention. "You see those two blue dots their coming towards us. I am curious to know what they are. "

"Izzy do you think it could be an enemy?" Cody asked

"Possibly I'm not sure if it's a digidestined, I mean if it is then I should be seeing a red or yellow dot not a blue one" he said.

"Couldn't it be another digivice?" Willis asked.

"It could be but I don't think so" he said.

"AHHHHHHHHHH"

A scream was heard from the crowd. Suddenly deep fog appeared and was heading towards the field. People were panicking, screaming and running, that was no ordinary fog, it was a deep purple color. As everyone was leaving the boys noticed that the fog seemed to stop at the middle of the field, it was forming and waiting.

"What is that thing?" Joe exclaimed.

"Whatever it is it doesn't look friendly" Gomamon said.

"Tentomon can you see anything else?" asked Izzy.

"I'm afraid not"

"Uh guys look" Upamon said as he pointed toward the fog. In less than a second the fog had expanded, all the guys were inside of it now. "We're inside of it"

"Well what is it?" Terriermon asked. Suddenly he saw a shadow that appeared out of nowhere. The shadow then was becoming visible until it was clear "It's a digimon" he pointed out.

"What? No way that's MarineDevimon!" Izzy said as he remembered the events from two years ago.

"No but we destroyed him is not possible!" Cody said.

"Silly digidestined did you really think you could get rid of me that easy?" MarineDevimon said as he was now fully in shape. He began to laugh. "You do not stand a chance, be aware that this time there's no chance you'll win, hahahahaha now I want a rematch" He focused his attention on the boys. "GUILTY BLACK" he said as he spit ink from his mouth.

A light came out of Joe's digivice

"Gomamon digivolve too….. Ikkakumon!" Now where Gomamon stood Ikkakumon had taken place "Harpoon Torpedo" he shot a missile towards the acid that was coming. "Is that the best you can do" he asked.

"Hmm just see…. Guilty Black!" he used the same attack 3 times firing at each direction he could.

"Upamon digivolve to…. Armadillomon" "Armadillomon digivolve to… Ankylomon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to… Kabuterimon!"

"Terriermon digivolve to…. Gargomon!"

"Lopmon digivolve to…Turuiemon!"

Now there were five champions against one ultimate. Each digimon took a stand in from of their partners.

"Willis you and the other should take some shelter" Turuiemon said. Willis had never seen Turuiemon before. The last time he saw Lopmon digivolve was to Wendigomon, but now this was a different digimon. He had been afraid of letting Lopmon digivolve for what had happen years ago, however seeing Turuiemon changed his mind.

"Right!" Willis said as he and the other boys made their way out of the battle field.

Izzy took out his computer and started working. The battle was still going on.

"Izzy what are you doing?" Joe asked.

"I'm analyzing MarineDevimon's strength we know his an ultimate but something seems different and the fact that his back it just makes me wants to know how. Also I'm searching the area is weird that this fog came out of nowhere and now MarineDevimon is here." Izzy explained.

"Izzy I saw something when we were coming, I know it was a shadow I didn't see it clearly but I bet it has to do with MarineDevimon's appearance."Willis said

"HAPOON TORPEDO"

"TAIL HAMMER"

"GARGO PELLETS"

"GAUNLET CLAW"

"ELECKTRO SHOCKER"

All the attacks launch towards the enemy creating an explosion. At last the champion level digimons thought it was over. When the smoke cleared they noticed that the only affected part in the enemy was his left arm and left tentacle, his whole left arm was gone. The blood was dripping from what was left of his arm. What amused everyone was his laugh.

" Hahahaha you think your winning don't you, think again" he said as he began to laugh manically.

"Either his crazy or he enjoys pain" Gargomon said giving MarineDevimon a weird look.

"He's planning something" Kabuterimon said.

"Uh guys something's wrong look" Ankylomon said as he pointed towards MarineDevimons arm.

"You digidestined want to see power… HERE" he said, with that he gave a loud growl and with force his left arm had now been duplicated and looked brand new.

"How?" Joe said with amusement.

"Impossible how did he do that?" Cody said.

"I thought that you kids would be a lot smarter than that, can't you see that I have more power than I did before thanks to my master I'm twice as strong as I was or maybe stronger" he said.

"Of course!" Izzy exclaimed "How come I didn't remember that" he then began to type in his computer. "MarineDevimon used to work for Daemon, and since Daemon is back he brought his army with him and which much more power."

"That's right he used to work for Daemon but how does that explain how he got stronger?" Joe asked.

"I'm not sure but LOOK OUT" he yelled as he saw what was MarineDevimon was going to do.

"EVIL WING" he said as he sent an attack toward the champion level digimon which cause and explosion around them.

The explosion had sent all the digimons flying away remaining half conscious. After the smoke clear the five digimon were still in there champion level but standing weak. MarineDevimon walked towards them and was about to attack again when suddenly...

"THUNDER FIST"  
"SHADOW METEOR"

A lightning attack and a burst of energy hit MarineDevimon. He didn't expect to fight them not yet anyways. In front of him two humanoid figures were standing shocking everyone else but him.

"Who are they?" Ankylomon asked

"Don't know but I think they just saved us" Kabuterimon said.

The five champion levels were looking at them in shock.

One was a large humanoid digimon who had a large horn on his head and was covered in a blue and yellow armor-like exoskeleton. The other one was also a humanoid digimon with black armor that resembled a lion and was holding a shield with a sphinx's face and a spear.

"I wasn't expecting you, not yet anyways" MarineDevimon said.

"Well we're here now" The digimon with blue and yellow armor said.

"I see well it's nice to finally meet you, Legendary Warriors" MarineDevimon said. "I know we'll see more of each other and my master is waiting for you, You should know warriors that you may have allies this time but that doesn't mean you'll win I suggest you prepare yourselves because not all of you will make it out alive, and you may try to protect yourselves as well as the crest holders but you will not succeed … I'll be looking forward for our battle until then." MarineDevimon started to walk away as he did he seemed like he was dissolving into the fog and with that the fog was gone, it looked like it just vanished.

One of the humanoid digimon with black armor made his way toward the other digimon and the humans who had come out to aid their partners. "Are you all ok?" he asked.

"Yes thanks" Ikkakumon said as he de-digivolve to Gomamon "For a moment there I thought we were done"

The other five also de-digivolve to their rookie forms. They were all staring at the two digimon who were standing in front of them in amazement. The digidestined then made their way to their partners. That was until they spotted the two other digimon.

"Thank you, we appreciate what you did. I'm Cody that's Izzy, Joe, and Willis, this is my partner Armadillomon" Cody said as he greeted the warrior.

"It's nice to meet you digidestined" he said with a smile.

"If you don't mind asking, who are you?" Izzy asked as he looked into the warrior's eyes.

"You'll learn… soon" the other warrior said

"What do you-" he tried to ask but was interrupted by the same digimon.

"Soon" he said

"All you need to know is that we're on your side we're fighting for the same reason.. I guess you can call us your allies." one of them said.

"But-" again Izzy was interrupted.

"Geeshh kid enough with the questions" The one with yellow and blue armor said "We'll answer your questions another time"

"Right now you all have to get out of here before someone comes and blames you all for this" the other one said. As he backed away and he just disappeared.

"Ah don't worry about him he does that lot, we'll see you guys, until next time" the big digimon said as he took for the sky.

"Wow! Who were they?" Willis asked

"I think we have an idea but we need the others so we can explain" Tentomon said.

"Wait you guys know who those two were?" Joe asked the digimon.

"Uh well we think we do" Lopmon responded him.

"I see I'll send an e-mail to the others" Izzy said as he took his D-Terminal and started typing the message.

"Guys we should really get out of here" Terriermon said as his ears began to lift up "I think I hear the cops coming"

"Yeah lets go" Joe said as all of them started to make their way out of that area.

The area wasn't a complete mess as they thought. There was just a huge whole made in the baseball field and some broken bleachers, nothing that couldn't be fixed.

"Wow that battle sure damaged some school property huh?" Lopmon said.

"Good things you guys are on vacation or else you will have to be dealing with that" Willis said.

"Yeah well the damage doesn't seem that bad" Joe said.

The four humans and their partners made their way to the Odaiba Park. They went to their usual meeting spot. They were now sitting around trying to figure out what just happened and how they were going to explain the others.

"Well at least we had some action" Gomamon said.

"Yeah it has been too long" Armadillomon said. "Now what do we do?"

"Wait for the others see what happened with them and then tell them our story" Cody said.

* * *

In another part of the area two boys were walking.

"So these crest actually worked" J.P said as his stared at both of his crest "Both of mine worked so that means we just met the child of knowledge and destiny"

"I bet the kid who asked us who we were is the holder of the knowledge, he did seem to want to know a lot of stuff." Koichi said.

"Izzy? He was in my class last year" he said

"Really?" Koichi asked him.

"Yeah we had computer class together and he was a genius in the computer" J.P said trying to remember his last year's memories "Also the little kid he might be one of the inheritors, he reminds me of Tommy"

"No doubt about that I think they're the same age" Koichi told him

"You think we did the right thing?" J.P asked.

Koichi just sighted. "We did, we had to help them and it wouldn't have been good to just introduced ourselves as digidestined it would have called for too many questions and we're not ready for that."

"Yeah what bothers me is what that digimon said about his master" J.P said as he started to stare at the sky "He said his master is waiting for us, do you think he meant Lucemon?"

"Hmm he could have and again he might not had" Koichi responded him

"He knew we were warriors" J.P said "That kinda bothers me"

"I know me too" Koichi told him. "That MarineDevimon seemed to know a lot of information don't you think?" J.P just nodded to his question. "We need to keep an eye on those digidestined."

"Yeah but is not going to be easy, I mean yeah Izzy may lead us to the others but I barely talked to the guy last year"

"Well we better start a plan" Koichi said. "I just hope the others are ok, hopefully they didn't run into trouble"

The two boys just continued their way to the park, where they were supposed to meet their friends.

* * *

_Well this chapter was ok I guess… Anyways I had major writer's block, I hate it. I suck at writing battle scenes so hopefully I'll work that out as for my grammar too. I've been taking your notes and suggestions. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or favorite the story or anything else. You guys are awesome._

_To be continued..._


	5. Coinsidence

**Joining Forces**

**Author's Note: ** Like I said before the Oikawa incident never happened but Arukenimon and Mummymon still were the bad guys, after all they did work for MaloMyotismon. Ohh I got my couples thing sorted out, you'll learn in future chapters who the couples are going to be.

**Disclaimer:** I do** NOT **own Digimon or any of its characters, although I wish I did *Sight… Although I do own this story's plot and so on. . . . Here it goes.

* * *

**Chapter 5-**

Zoe and Tommy had arrived at the mall. While Zoe had the crest of love around her neck and the crest of sincerity in her pocket, Tommy had the crest of reliability around his neck. They were both just looking around and meanwhile doing some shopping as well.

"So Tommy where's the ice cream shop you told me about?" Zoe asked him.

"Oh its right around over there, you should try it its delicious they have like every flavor possible" Tommy exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air.

"Ok then let's go I think my stomach is growling" Zoe said as she put one her hands in her tummy.

"Race you" Tommy said as he started to run his way down to the ice cream shop.

"Tommy wait!" Zoe said as she tried to catch up to him.

Both of the warriors made their way to their destination when suddenly Zoe noticed both of her crests glowing. The one around Zoe's neck glowed red, while the one in her pocket glowed green. She then noticed four girls in front of her. One had orange short hair and seemed to be the oldest; she was wearing blue jeans and a light yellow shirt. The second one had light brown long hair with a pink and white cowboy hat and a western white dress. The other one had long purple hair and was wearing a burgundy hat, blue shorts and white shirt. The last one had short light brown hair; she was wearing a yellow scarf a white with pink shirt and maroon short. However what caught her attention is that one of the girls was carrying a Poromon in her hands.

"Uh Zoe, you see what I see right?" Tommy asked her with amusement in his eyes.

"A digimon so that means she's a digidestined and most likely the other girls as well" Zoe said in amazement.

"Well that was easy" Tommy pointed out "So do we talk to them?"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt if we talk to them" Zoe said.

* * *

The girls had made their way to the ice cream shop Mimi had kept talking about. Palmon had stayed in the garden admiring the variety of flowers, while Biyomon and Gatomon were taking a nap in a nearby tree. Poromon was the only one who was hanging around with the girls since he was the only one who could pass as a stuff animal.

"You're going to love it" Mimi said as she made her way to the line in front of the shop.

"Well I hope it's good as you said it is" Kari said.

"Yeah well-" Yolei was interrupted by a sound in her pocket. She took out her D-tector and noticed two blue dots "Uh this is weird"

"What is it Yolei?" Poromon asked as he looked up to his partner.

"Well I remember what Izzy said back at the park, and I don't recall him saying anything about blue dots" she explained.

"Elaborate?" Sora said.

"Well my D-tector just picked up a signal that it's represented by two blue dots" she explained.

"Do you think it's the other digidestined?" Kari asked.

"Possibly" she said with a sight.

"Uh guys please tell me I'm hallucinating!" Mimi exclaimed as she pointed to human figure in front of her.

All the girls turned to look to what Mimi was pointing to. They noticed it was a woman. The woman looked mysterious; she was wearing a long red dress, purple long gloves and boots. She had grey hair, she also seemed to be wearing shades and had a purple with red hat. The woman looked at them and just smiled, a smirked on her faced was spread.

"NO! There's no possible way!" Kari exclaimed in horror.

"How? No, this is not happening!" Sora yelled out.

In the blink of an eye, the woman was now standing in front of them.

"Aw you girls missed me, I'm touched" The woman said as she walked around them.

"A-Arukenimon!" Yolei said.

"Good thing you remember my name" Arukenimon said.

"How? What are you doing here" Sora said as she was clenching her hand.

"Is someone mad?" Arukenimon asked. "Good now let's get down to business!" she was suddenly transformed into a big, unpleasant spider. "What you don't like my look?"She asked the girls.

The people around them suddenly started to run as they saw the hideous looking spider-woman. The girls however stood firm.

"I actually agree with them, just by looking at you I will begin to run" Mimi said while looking at her "I prefer your human form better, no offense" she said sarcastically.

"None taken, now where were we… Oh that right, SPIDER THREAD" Arukenimon then launched a wire toward the girls.

Yolei's Digivice suddenly glowed.

"Poromon digivolve to… Hawkmon" "Hawkmon digivolve to… Aquilamon"

"GRAND HORN" Aquilamon yelled as he charged toward Arukenimon and cut through the wires. However Arukenimon had expected his attack and managed to dodge it easily.

"Huh don't tell me that's the best you can do" Arukenimon said with a smirk.

"Think again! NEEDLE SPRAY" Togemon attacked as she came bursting in through the window.

"METEOR WING" Brirdramon's voice came as a fire flames were coming toward Arukenimon.

The two attacks combined in one and were heading towards Arukenimon.

"ACID MIST" Arukenimon's attack then clashed with the other two attacks making the attacks fade.

"KARI" a voice came. The girls tuned around to see a running Gatomon heading their way "NOW!" she exclaimed as she leap to the air. Kari snapped out of it and quickly took out her digivice. "Digi Armor Energize" she said as bright pink light headed towards Gatomon.

"Gatomon armor digivolve to….. Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!"

Now Nefertimon along with Aquilamon and Birdramon were flying above Arukenimon.

"Together NOW! METEROR WING"

"NEEDLE SPRAY!"

"BLAST RINGS!"

"BEAM OF ISIS!"

The attacks hit Arukenimon at the same time and produced a burst of smoke. As the smoke cleared out they saw that Arukenimon wasn't there.

"Where did she go?" Nefertimon asked with concern.

"She dodge the attacks" Togemon said.

"TEMPEST TWIST"

"BLIZZARD BLASTER"

The four digimon turn around to find two attacks heading towards them, they all spread around and saw the attacks were not heading towards them but to someone standing behind them.

Arukenimon was hit with both attacks; she wasn't expecting those two attacks, so she wasn't prepared. She was thrown far and hit a near store, breaking the glass window, she yelled out in pain as the glass cut through her skin.

The other digimon then noticed two digimons behind them. One was a humanoid white bear digimon with some type of green gun, he had a green armor. The other one was also a humanoid digimon, she resemble a type of fairy, she had light purple armor, lavender hair, some visors and the thing that attracted them the most were the pair of big wings she had. The girls took a look at the two digimon who had attack their enemy, they had never seen them before.

"Are they-" Togemon started.

"I think so" Birdramon finished for her.

The bear digimon made his way towards Arukenimon to take a look at her.

"ACID MIST" Arukenimon cried as she attacked the white digimon who moved back from the green acid. Arukenimon took this opportunity and quickly stood up "SPIDER THREAD!" She then caught the bear digimon and held him.

"Tom- Kumamon!" The fairy digimon called in concern her partner's name.

Arukenimon laugh and with that she put force in her grip on the digimon "Now I doubt you'll want anything to happen to the young warrior, now I suggest all of you back away!" she said.

At the sound of this the bear digimon or as his partner called him Kumamon turned into and icicle and cut through Arukenimon's wires as he attacked her by blowing a cold win which froze her.

"Kazemon…Now!" Kumamon yelled as he backed away from the spider digimon.

"Quick everybody attack" the fairy digimon called Kazemon spoke to the others "TEMPEST TWIST"

"You got it… NEEDLE SPRAY" Togemon said as she attacked.

"ROSETTA STONE"

"METEOR WING"

"BLAST RINGS"

"CRYSTAL BREEZE"

The attacks all hit Arukenimon in order making her fall back and lay on the ground. All the digimons made their way to Arukenimon but stop when she began to speak.

"You think you won already don't you? Think again! I wasn't expecting you warriors, but it's nice to know what you're capable as for you my dear children you haven't changed a bit. I should warn you my master will be waiting for you and when you least expected you will all fall down." She said with a voice that send chills running down the girl's spines. As she stood up she quickly changed into her human form and took a few steps back "I'll see you children soon" she said throwing them a kiss with her hand. Then a dark fog came out of nowhere, it seemed to have swallowed her. When the fog cleared out she was gone.

"I'm sorry, but did she just turn into a human?" Kazemon asked.

"Yeah she is able to do that" Togemon said as she de-digivolve to Palmon.

"It's kinda creepy isn't it" Nefertimon said with a sight as she also de-digivolve to Gatomon.

"Nefertimon?" Kumamon asked.

"Yes I'm Nefertimon when I armor digivolve" Gatomon said.

"Oh ok" said Kumamon with a bit of confusion.

The other two champion digimon de-digivolve to their rookie forms.

"Thanks for your help, we didn't notice she was behind us" Biyomon said.

"Yup thank you" Hawkmon said.

The girl then made their way to their partners.

"I don't suppose saying thanks will be enough for helping us" Kari said. Gatomon then leap into her arms.

"Yeah if you two wouldn't have shown up that spider would have turn us in to new born kitties" Gatomon said.

"Uh don't worry about it, it's fine besides it's our duty to help you" Kazemon said as she took a look at the girls.

"So you're Kazemon" Yolei said as she pointed to the fairy digimon "and you're Kumamon" she then pointed at the bear digimon.

They both nodded in agreement.

"AWWW! You're so adorable!" Yolei shouted as she wrapped her arms around the little bear digimon. Everybody else just sweet dropped.

Kumamon just blushed "Help me" he mumbled. Hawkmon tried to get Yolei to quit suffocating the little digimon. "I'm sorry, she has her moments" Hawkmon apologized.

"Hey no harm no foul" Kumamon responded him.

"Anyways where are your partners?" Mimi asked.

"Partners?" both Kumamon and Kazemon said in a confused tone.

"Yeah you know you're human partners" Sora said "You do have partners right?"

"Yeah, well we got to go it was nice meeting you" Kazemon said nervously.

"Wait, we-" Mimi started but was interrupted.

"I'm sorry but we really must go, you too should leave we will see each other again I promise but for now you must leave before you get blamed for all of this, just know that we're your friends" Kazemon said as she picked up Kumamon in her hands and took for the skies creating a huge blast of wind "Ciao!" she said as she left.

"Well I guess she's right we do have to leave" Sora said. All of them looked around the mall to see that a lot of damage was done.

"Yeah I'm just mad we didn't get to try the ice cream" Mimi stated.

"Cheer up you guys, well at least we've got something to tell the guys when we get back" Palmon said. "But seriously we must leave"

The girls made their way out of the mall without being noticed.

* * *

"Well at least we had some action today" Tommy said as he walked ahead of Zoe. "What are you thinking about?"

"Well do you remember that girl with the Gatomon?" Zoe asked. Tommy nodded and focused his attention towards her, "It's just that she turned into Nefertimon, you don't think she's the same one we knew do you?" she asked him again.

"I don't think so" he said looking to the ground. He noticed the look on Zoe's face; it seemed like a look of grief "Come on Zoe things are not that bad, besides we found four digidestines today and two of them are the holders of your two crest" he tried to cheer her up.

"You're right" she sighted "We should get back to the others I wonder how it went with them, hopefully they're ok"

"Yeah…. Race you" Tommy said as he began to run down the street towards the park.

"Tommy I'm tired," Yelled to him but just sighted in defeat.

* * *

Koji and Takuya had been walking around town the TV station area, they still hadn't found anything. The two best friends decided it would be better if they took a break. The two stopped in front of the Fuji TV station.

"I'm tired!" Takuya complained as he sat in one of the benches. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

"You complained too much" Koji told him as he joined him and the two took a break from all the walking they had done.

"What time is it?" Takuya asked him.

"It's 3:10" he responded him.

The two just sat in the bench when suddenly they noticed their crest glowing. Both of Koji's crest glowed he took them out of his pockets to examine them. Takuya only had one crest glowing, the one around his neck.

"Huh, you wouldn't think after all the walking we did it we needed to just sit down for these things to work, how ironic?" Takuya told him.

"Come on let's just get this over with" Koji told him as he stood up.

Takuya just stretched. Koji however started to notice something behind the trees; he then saw a blast that was heading towards them. He pushed Takuya to the ground as well as himself. The blast was definitely heading towards them as it pass through where both boys where standing and hit a nearby tree.

"Uh… What the hell?" Takuya said as he picked up his hat that had fallen when Koji pushed him.

"Look you moron" Koji pointed towards the trees, he then stood again "Be ready someone's coming, can you feel it?"

Takuya then stood up and his eyes took a serious look on his face "His approaching, stand guard" he told Koji.

Out of the bushes a huge dog type digimon came out, it was cover in black armor and had sharp claws on his legs. He turned his attention to Takuya and just growled.

"Cerberumon, long time no see" Takuya said with a smirk.

"We meet again young warrior, don't think that I have forgotten our last encounter" Cerberumon told him.

"Can't say that I have you were my first opponent after all" he said.

"Don't get too confident you little brat, I brought company this time" Cerberumon said as he moved aside. A large digimon came out of the shadows, the two warriors recognized him, and just by the look of him they knew what they were dealing with.

"Raremon" Koji said.

"You! I'll have my fun destroying you" Raremon roared.

"Good luck with that" Koji told him.

"Now don't underestimate us, you have no idea was in store for you" Cerberumon said "EMERALD BLAZE" he spew flames towards the two warriors who immediately dodge it.

"That's it!" Takuya took his D-tector and was about to transform when Koji stopped him.

"Not here, there are people around" Koji told him. The two suddenly took in their surrounding, and two knew that they couldn't transforms with some people around, after all they were in a TV station. The people had cleared out when they saw the two monsters but some where still there.

"Now what?" Takuya asked Koji still not taking his eyes of the two digimon in front of them.

"The woods" Koji said as he began to run towards the woods behind them. Takuya follow his steps. "Quick now before anybody sees us" Koji told him.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution" The two yelled. As stream of data surrounded the two boys, two new forms were now in their place.

"Agunimon!"

"Lobomon!"

As the two warriors made their way to their opponents they attacked them without even thinking twice.

"PYRO PUNCH"

"HOWLING LASER"

The two attacks headed towards their enemy but, the two digimon easily dodged it.

"Really is that the best you can do" Cerberumon asked them. "Emerald Blaze"

"ACID SLUDGE"

The two attacks headed towards the two warriors who dodged it as well. However another attacked headed their way.

"DARK SHOT" A missile hit both warriors and threw them back.

"Ugh, where did that come from?" Agunimon complained as he tried to stand up.

"Look behind you" Raremon said as he laughed madly.

To both of the two warriors' surprises a SkullGreymon was now standing behind them. The SkullGreymon grabbed them one on each of his hands and crushed them to the ground.

"This is not my day" Lobomon groaned in pain.

SkullGreymon then tighten his grip on both warriors and made them cried in pain. He then threw them to the ground with force.

"This is just perfect" Agunimon said sarcastically trying to stand up.

"Told you not to underestimate us" Cerberumon said as he took a fighting position. Agunimon was quick to responses and attack him.

"PYRO PUNCH"

Agunimon's attack embraced Cerberumon, who cried in pain as the fire spread throughout his body burning him.

"LOBO KENDO" Lobomon gather his two light swords and send a light blast towards Raremon.

The two digimon were both hit but still stood in place. SkullGreymon Then crushed the two warriors again with his hands.

"Don't you get it" Cerberumon told them "We're stronger this time it will take a lot of power for you to destroy-" he was interrupte when a big golden light hit him

"HAND OF FATE" The attack hit Cerberumon making his fractal code appear.

The warriors turned their gaze to the digimon who had just aid them, Angemon.

"Angemon?" They both said in unison.

Raremon and SkullGreymon drifted their gaze from the two warriors to the Angemon in front of them. Agunimon and Lobomon took this opportunity to escape SkullGreymon's grip. Agunimon quickly took his D-tector and scanned Cerberumon's fractal code. Angemon watch this in curiosity, but quickly focused his gaze on the Raremon heading his way. However that Raremon was attacked.

"VEE-LASER"

"SPIKING STRIKE"

Both attacked send Raremon back and another fractal code appeared, at this Lobomon took the opportunity to scan it.

The only opponent they had left was SkullGreymon.

"Ok guys now let's take this skeleton out of here" Agunimon said "PYRO TORNADO"

"LOBO KENDO"

"HAND OF FATE"

"VEE-LASER"

"SPIKING STRIKE"

"NOVA BLAST"

"HOWLING BLASTER"

The last two attacks came from behind. As the warriors looked in amazement they noticed a Greymon and a Garurumon coming their way, for some reason seeing those two digimon made them smile. As they took a look towards SkullGreymon he was still standing and currently fighting Angemon, Stingmon and X-Veemon.

"Sorry we're late" Greymon said.

"Hope we didn't miss anything" Garurumon said "I haven't seen SkullGreymon in a while" he joked.

"This is a different SkullGreymon though" Greymon pointed out.

"How pathetic" SkullGreymon said towards Greymon. He then knocked Angemon and Stingmon to the ground. "You call yourselves digimon, you can't even defeat me." X-Veemon tried to attack him but failed when SkullGreymon caught him in his grip. He tighten his grip on X-Veemon and slammed him to the ground next to Angemon and Stingmon who had de-digivolve to Patamon and Wormon.

"PYRO TORNADO"

"NOVA BLAST"

The two attacks combined as one creating a big flame that surrounded SkullGreymon.

"Our turn" Garurumon said to Lobomon who just nodded "HOWLING BLASTER"

"LOBO KENDO"

Again the two attacks combined as one creating a big light blast that hit SkullGreymon in his chest. SkullGreymon however was still standing. Laughing manically as a fog came and covered him entirely and disappeared, taking SkullGreymon with it.

"I'll come back for you" a whisper came, loud enough that everyone could hear it.

The two remaining champion digimon de-digivolve to their rookie forms and joined their friends. The two warriors just looked at the five rookies in front of them. They never thought that such small digimon could have turn to be the ones who saved the day.

"HEY!" a yelled came.

The digimon turned to see a bushy-brown haired guy running towards them; he was being followed by four other boys. Agumon ran and embraced his partner and so did the other digimon.

"Hey you guys ok?" They guy asked them, the warriors just nodded to his answer "Good now let me introduced myself I'm Tai and this is my partner Agumon…. That's Matt and Gabumon, T.K and Patamon, Matt and T.K are brothers I mean just look at their hair. Anyway that's Ken and Wormon, and finally we have Davis and Veemon…. Davis! You guys get over here" he motioned for the others to come.

"Davis?" Agunimon mumbled. Lobomon noticed Agunimon's reaction and made a mental note to ask him about it.

"Hey!" They all greeted the two warriors.

"Hi, I'm Lobomon" Lobomon introduced himself. He took noticed of Agunimon's action and wanted him to snap out of it before he becomes the one doing the introductions.

Agunimon stood still, his gazed focused on the red haired kid with goggles. Davis hadn't noticed Agunimon was staring at him but Veemon noticed this and felt uncomfortable.

"Uh hi I'm Agunimon" Agunimon said as he snapped out of his dazed and laugh nervously "Thank you all for your help, if it wasn't for all of you we would have been creamed out there" he said.

"Ah don't sweat it is the least we can do" Patamon said as he was sitting on top of T.K's hat.

"Patamon!" Agunimon said in joy remembering his old friend.

"Yes, that's my name" Patamon said nicely.

"Uh if you'll excuse us we must leave" Lobomon said as he started drag Agunimon with him.

"Wait don't leave" Agumon said as he started to follow them.

"I'm sorry but we must go, don't worry my friend we'll see each other soon" Agunimon told him as he shook the little dinosaurs hand.

"When?" Gabumon asked as he joined his friend.

"When you least expected" Lobomon reassure him as he smiled down to the digimon "We'll be working together, soon"

"Well we can't wait for that" Davis said.

"You take care of yourselves" Agunimon said towards all the humans. He smiled towards Davis before leaving.

The two warriors then left leaving the digidestines in wonder toward who they were.

"So any ideas on who they are?" Ken asked his partner.

"Well we might have just one" Wormon responded him

"We should get back to the others soon" T.K said "and fast before we get blamed for this"

"Yeah dad's not going to like it one bit" Matt commented. Now let's go, uh Tai?"

"Come on you guys we got to go" Tai yelled at them from far away.

The four humans and their partners made their way and followed their leader.

* * *

Koji and Takuya where walking down the street toward the park they were suppose to meet their friends. Takuya had been quiet the whole way and Koji was more than glad but he was also concerned about him.

"Ok spill it, what happened to you back there?" Koji asked him. His arms were crossed and his eyes were focusing on the sky.

"Uh nothing" Takuya said as he looked to the ground.

"You're the worst liar ever you know" Koji told him "This isn't like you now spill it"

Takuya was surprised at Koji's insistence, he was usually the guy who would leave things alone and not question it, but today he was insisting in knowing.

"Well…" Takuya started "Remember a few months ago when I was telling you and the others about my family and the cousin I was really close to before we went to the digital world?"

"Yeah" Koji said a little confused but then it hit him "So which one was he?"

"The red-haired one" Takuya said.

"Davis, right?" Koji asked him.

"Yup… Davis" He responded him.

"I see so it runs in the family" Koji commented.

"What runs in the family?" Takuya asked him a little confused about his question.

"Being a digidestined" Koji told him.

"Oh yeah I guess you're right" Takuya said with a smile,_ 'huh who would have thought of that? I mean Koji and Koichi are twins, and those two Matt and T.K are brothers, and well me and Davis are cousins so I guess Koji's right' _he told himself. "Hey Koji"

"What?"

"Let's have a little race" Takuya suggested.

"No Kanbara, not know I'm still a little beaten from what SkullGreymon did to us" Koji explained.

"Afraid you'll lose?" Takuya asked as he got ready.

"Not a chance" Koji told him as they both started to run towards their destination.

* * *

**Unknown Place**

Seven figures were sitting around a table, particularly discussing an issue.

"So those brats were the ones who defeated you?" Lilithmon asked.

"Don't underestimate them they have more power than they even know about, but this time I've got more power too" Lucemon responded her as he walked away from the group.

"So the warriors got more power than they know about? I'll like to see that" Beezelmon commented. He was polishing his gun and seemed interested in what all the kids could do.

"Not only them but those digidestined too, I promised them I was going to return and they have no idea what's heading their way" Daemon said as he clutch his hands "They'll pay for what they did to me one by one they'll fall"

"Save your rage you'll need it later" Belphemon told him as he left the table.

"Actually I took my rage out on my brother, he didn't expect me to visit him" Daemon explained to him.

"So where are the eggs of those angels?" Leviamon asked them, remembering what they had told him.

"With their little servants, and actually Daemon he did expected you, just as my sister did" Lilithmon told him.

"And where are these servants?" Barbamon asked

"Don't know but if they plan on hiding forever then they're wrong" Daemon said "MarineDevimon!" he called.

From the shadows around them MarineDevimon appeared, he kneeled before his master.

"Yes master" he addressed him.

"Get your team ready we have work to do!"

* * *

_Well that's it for this chapter, like I said I suck at battle scenes, anyways. Yeas Arukenimon is back, no she didn't work for Oikawa but for MaloMyotismon along with Mummymon. I don't know about anybody else but Beezelmon is my favorite demon lord. Anyways until next time. Ciao!_


	6. Digging Deeper

**Joining Forces**

**Disclaimer:** I do** NOT **own Digimon or any of its characters, although I wish I did *Sight…

**Chapter 6-**

* * *

**Odaiba Park (West Side)**

Tai and the others were making their way back to their meeting spot. He had been thinking about the two digimon they all had met. He knew there was a puzzle piece missing for all to make since he just couldn't figure it out.

"Is everything alright Tai?" Davis asked his mentor. Davis had too been thinking about their encounter with the digimons back at the TV station but had kept the thoughts to himself.

"Is nothing I just have been thinking about our little meeting back there, sure I was expecting to find some digidestines but not a fight" He told the younger leader.

"Yeah I have been thinking about that too, why do you thinking that SkullGreymon and the other two digimon were attacking Agunimon and Lobomon?" Davis asked him hoping that his mentor had an answer for him.

"To be honest I have no clue" he admitted.

As they were getting closer they noticed that everyone else was back and seemed to be just waiting for them. Izzy and Willis were talking while Izzy was typing in his computer. Cody and Joe were in a bench talking the two had been close for the past two years, Joe had become like and older brother to Cody since he was the youngest out of the group and Joe was the oldest it had worked out. The girls were standing in a circle and seemed to be discussing something. All the digimon were sitting on the grass in a circle talking together and having a talk like their partners.

Kari noticed her brother coming towards them; she smiled knowing that all of them were ok. She decided to leave the group and run towards he brother.

"Well it's good to know your all ok" she said giving her brother a hug.

"You can say that … well for now anyways" Tai told her as he returned the hug. From the looks of it she knew that something was wrong with him just by looking to his face she could tell what he was feeling, it was like reading a book if you would say; she guessed it was a sibling thing.

"Tai I think you should take a look at this" Izzy told him from his position. He tuned is computer towards Tai's direction so he could see what was he going to be talking about. "Actually all of you should pay attention to this" he continued.

"Why do I have the feeling that what you're going to tell us isn't going to be a good thing" Matt said as he got closer to where Izzy and the others were while crossing his arms.

"Well because is not" Izzy said "You see..." He began while pointing to something in his computer. The computer screen then changed to pictures of multiple digimons. "Well you see today me and the other had a battle with an old friend, MarineDevimon"

"What? I thought Shakkoumon destroyed him two years ago!" T.K exclaimed

"Yeah we thought so too, but today proved us wrong. However this MarineDevimon seemed stronger than the one we fought before. I was monitoring the power levels of each digimon during our fight with a new software I design, although he is an ultimate, his power level may as well count as a Mega."

"So if I'm guessing right a champion level can have the power of an ultimate, an ultimate can have the power of a mega and a mega can…" Sora concluded.

"Yes that's basically it, and Mega can surpass all of those" Izzy finished his explanation. He then began to write Sora's conclusion down.

" Hmm who are those two digimon?" Yolei asked. She pointed towards two humanoid digimon in his computer screen, the same ones who had helped Izzy and the others during the battle with MarineDevimon.

"Those two were the ones who actually saved us today, we didn't get their names but they did say we were their allies, I guess you can say they're the good guys" Willis tried to explain his encounter with the two warriors that had helped them.

"Yes but my Digimon Analyzer can't give me any information on the two of them". He clicked on the picture of the two warriors; the Digimon Analyzer didn't say anything it just showed the picture of the two warriors standing.

"Did you get their name or something?" T.K asked him.

"No they seemed to avoid that question, now that I think about it they avoided all of Izzy's questions" Cody explained to him.

"Well you guys weren't the only ones who saw some action today!" Mimi exclaimed as she walked towards the bench and decided to sit down. "We ran into that freak spider woman Arukenimon, and just like Izzy explained she was stronger and you can say smarter than the last time."

"Wait you guys battle that woman?" Matt asked her as he moved from the group and made his way towards her.

"Yeah she was at the mall today in her human form if you can say, then she changed into her other form. Our digimon fought her, but somehow she still had the upper hand that was until Kazemon and Kumamon helped us" Kari explained.

"Who?" Joe asked confused.

"Kumamon and Kazemon, they're the two digimon who helped us. They were like the two guys that helped you and the others." Sora answered him.

"Quick! Hand me your digivice." Izzy insisted rather than ask. He motioned for her to give him her digivice.

"Ok calm down." Sora handed him her digivice. Izzy snatch the digivice from her hand and quickly connected it to his computer. In the computer screen two digimon. One was a humanoid digimon who resemble a bear the other one resemble a fairy of some sort. The ther made their way to Izzy's computer to see the two digimon. "The teddy bear is Kumamon and the fairy is Kazemon" she explained while pointing to the two digimon.

"Ugh There's no information on those two either nothing, nada!" Izzy exclaimed and sighted in defeat.

"Well she sure is attractive" Davis said as he took a better look at the two of them. His gaze focused on Kazemon. His comment earned him a hit from Yolei which left him a bump on hi forehead "What was that for?"

"Ughhh we have more important things to discuss instead of you on commenting how good looking she is!" Yolei started to yell at him which caused everyone else to sweet drop.

"Not that I don't agree with Davis but did they tell you guys anything else?" Willis asked the girls.

"SEE! Willis agrees with me!" Davis shouted towards Yolei.

"Anyways, no they just said that we were going to see each other again" Yolei explained.

"So what about you guys anything new happen today?" Sora asked the guys. She made her way towards the bench were Mimi was sitting down; she took the seat next to her. She noticed how quiet Tai had been the whole time.

"Well, now that you mentioned it yeah, we ran in to SkullGreymon" T.K said.

"SkullGreymon!" Everybody else shouted in unison. The memories of SkullGreymon returned to the original digidestined.

Sora noticed how uncomfortable Tai was at just the mentioned of SkullGreymon. She could only imagine the guilt he felt of what happened years ago. "So what happen?" she asked, she tried to changed the subject.

"Well actually he was attacking Lobomon and Agunimon when we got there" T.K explained

"Who?" Kari asked him.

"Agunimon and Lobomon the two digimon we met, I've never met two digimon like them" T.K told her.

"Yeah they were being attacked by a Raremon and Cerberumon , along with SkullGreymon, so we gave them a hand" Davis explained.

"WHAT! Give me your D-3" Izzy demanded.

"Someone's pushy" Davis said. He made his way towards Izzy who snatch the D-3 from his hand and plugged it to his computer.

"Well I have information on Raremon, Cerberumon and SkullGreymon, but nothing on Agunimon and Lobomon" Izzy closed his laptop in frustration and gave up.

"Izzy just give up you're not going to find anything on those digimon" Tentomon told him.

Until now nobody had noticed that all the digimon had been having their own conversation from behind the tree. Just like their human partners they had all been exchanging their experiences of the day; they had also discussed their encounter with the digimon they had all met.

"Why do you say that?" Izzy asked him. He was really curious on why his partner told him to give up.

"Because the digimon you all met today are the legendary warriors" Patamon said. He made his way and sat on top of T.K's hat.

"Legendary warriors" Joe said in confusion.

"Yupp the Legendary Warriors" his partner told him.

"You see long ago back in the days Lucemon was a good digimon and he stopped a war among digimon, he became a guardian. However power became too much for him and corrupted him, he caused chaos among digimon all over the digital world that was until the Legendary Warriors came into place" Gatomon explained.

"The Legendary Warriors were the only ones who stood a chance against Lucemon, they all fought against him and sacrifice themselves in order to lock him away. After the war their power was handed down to the Three Celestial Angels, the war took their lives but legend has it that their spirits remained in the digital world and they will be awoken when needed the most." Palmon continued.

"How come we never heard of them?" Mimi asked her partner.

"Well we never thought it was important, you see the return of the Legendary Warriors is a good thing and a bad thing" Gabumon said.

"How so?" Matt asked him.

"You see it's a good thing because we have powerful allies at our side that are willing to help us in our battle" Biyomon said, she paused for a second "The bad thing is that it means that the digital world is in more trouble than we thought or can handle."

"The only thing we know about them is that they're guardians of the digital world, about their battle with Lucemon back in the day, and the legends we were told" Veemon said.

"So how did you guys manage to come with the conclusion that the digimon we encounter today were the Legendary Warriors?" Davis asked his partner.

"You see by the looks of it they couldn't be anyone else, you can say it's an instinct" Wormmon said.

"I see but what about the other digidestined, does that mean their partners are these Legendary Warriors?" Cody asked. His question produced a lot of thoughts in between the other digidestined.

"You could be right Cody, but the Legendary Warriors aren't like other digimon you know" Armadillomon.

"I see anything else that we should know about?" Tai asked. His question brought everyone else out of their thoughts they had forgotten that he hadn't spoken since their meeting started.

"Well that's about it … I think" Agumon said.

"I think that what happened today was just a taste of what's ahead of us, we should all be careful from now on, if the digimon came to our world you know that means they have found a way to travel between the two worlds, and if we encounter old enemies today I can't imagine who else we'll see again." Tai stated. "Izzy is their anyway you can contact Gennai?"

"That was one thing I wanted to tell you guys… I've lost contact with Gennai" Said while looking down at his computer.

"What do you mean lost contact?" Yolei asked him.

"I mean I can't contact him" Izzy responded her. "The last time we had any contact with him was when the digimon came to our world."

"Well that just took a spin for the worst." Davis commented. "So, what do we do now?"

Everyone's eyes focused on their leader, waiting for an answer. Tai took his time to think about the situation, he knew that if they couldn't contact Gennai that they were in more trouble than he thought. He also knew that with the enemy being able to travel between the worlds would mean more trouble for them.

"Well for now nothing, we'll just continue our search for the other digidestined" Tai said calmly "If we can't contact Gennai then the only we'll have to do is wait for him to contact us… That's the only thing we can wait for. I should let you all know that we must be on our best guard and alerts, I guess you could say we can expect the unexpected"

"So what do we do regarding finding the others?" Sora asked him.

"Same thing we did today, but we'll be cut into smaller groups, we'll cover more ground that way" he told her with a smile.

"Good then we should start tomorrow hopefully we'll find one, come on T.K I bet dad is probably having a panic attack from what happen today" Matt said. He started to walk away waving a goodbye to the group, Gabumon followed his steps.

"T.K you're staying with Matt?" Kari asked him with a questioning look. It wasn't really a surprise that T.K was staying with Matt and his father, but there was also a story behind it.

"Yup my mom is visiting my grandfather in France, she'll be back in a month or so" he explained. "Well we'll see you guys later, bye." Just like his brother he started to walk away and waved a goodbye to the rest of the group.

"Those two get more alike everyday" Mimi commented.

"Can you imagine two Matt's" Sora asked. They both thought for a second before they started to laugh.

"We better get going Tai, mom we'll be waiting for us" Kari said. She picked up Gatomon in her arms before she started to walk away.

"Yeah we'll see you guys tomorrow" Tai said as he and Agumon started to walk away.

"Well we should get going is getting pretty late" Sora said .

The team started to leave until it was only Davis, Ken and Willis.

"I should get going before I miss the train" Ken said.

"Don't worry about it you can stay with me and Willis, think of it as a slumber party… err without the girly stuff" Davis commented.

"Sure I'll just call my parents, Thanks" Ken said as he thanked him.

They all made their way out of the park, unaware that two shadows were watching them.

* * *

**Odaiba Park (East Side)**

"Well it was about time you two showed up" Zoe commented towards the two boys who had just arrived at the park. They were both gasping for air due to their run.

"Well excuse us for being late; we just had to battle a big digimon, no biggie" Takuya said. He collapse to the ground, he was too tired from all the running he had done and the fight against SkullGreymon.

"So we weren't the only ones who had a fight today" J.P commented as he lend a hand to Takuya so he could stand up.

"So you guys had an encounter with other digimon?" Koji asked them. He was leaning against a tree, as usual.

"Yeah a MarineDevimon, he was attacking the other digidestined, so we thought they could use a hand." Koichi told his brother.

"I see what about you guys?" Koji asked reffering towards Zoe and Tommy.

"Same but only it was Arukenimon and…" Tommy said but he paused as he remembered what Arukenimon did before disappearing.

"And what?" he asked him.

"She turned into a human" Zoe responded him. Everyone's eyes were now focusing on her. "Before she disappeared she turned into a human, which surprised me and Tommy but the other digidestined weren't surprised at all, they said she does that often"

"Well that's odd, more odd than us fighting old friends." Takuya commented.

"Old friends?" J.P asked him.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure you guys remember Cerberumon and Raremon, funny thing is that they attacked us today with some reinforcement courtesy from SkullGreymon, but we had some reinforcement of our own" Takuya said.

"The other digidestined" Koichi concluded.

"Yup I must say without them that SkullGreymon would have beaten us to death" Takuya said in a dramatic sense of humor.

"This is not good" Koichi said.

"What's not good?" Koji asked him concerned about his brother.

"The fact that digimon are able to travel between the digital world and the real world it's just not good at all. Think about what's stopping them from causing more trouble in our world" He told him.

"I guess we never thought of that, more or the less your right that's not a good thing" J.P commented.

"Yeah any message from Ophanimon?" Zoe asked directly to Takuya.

"Why are you asking me?" He said with a nervous tone.

"Because gogglehead she always contacts you when something's wrong, haven't you figured that out yet?" Koji asked him while giving him a glare from where he was standing.

Takuya started to have flashbacks from the many times Ophanimon had only contacted him. "I suppose your right hehehe" he said with a nervous laugh.

"Stupid" Koji said.

They both glared at each other for a few seconds or so.

"Anyways, what now?"Tommy asked trying to avoid yet another fight between the two older boys.

"I know one of the digidestines, his name is Izzy he was in my class last year, I only talked to him like once or twice but I'm sure I can talk to him more and maybe keep an eye on him or his friends." J.P suggested.

"Good idea J.P, that will work, that way It'll be easier to find the other and quicker too" Zoe commented, giving the older boy a smile.

"Yeah I guess tomorrow we'll see what happens" Takuya said. His expression changed to a complete serious face "For now at least we met them, even though we know nothing about them we, still should keep an eye on them make up an excuse to talk to them or something" he suggested.

"Yeah because you sure know something about one of them" Koji said.

"I totally forgot, Davis" Takuya said as he mentally punched himself for forgetting his own cousin was a digidestined.

"What the cousin you told us about, what's with him?" J.P asked.

"He's a digidestined" Takuya responded him. He remembered how he saw his cousin among the other digidestined he had met.

"You don't say, so it runs in the family" Zoe commented.

"Yeah, I should visit him tomorrow maybe we can catch up and maybe get some information about his team or something" he said. He thought about what it would be like to visit his cousin even though they hadn't talked in a long time.

"Well hope it works out and good luck we should all get going is getting late" Koichi suggested.

The team left together walking away from the park heading towards their homes, and just like the other team unaware the shadows were watching.

* * *

**Gennai's house**

"Gennai is there any way you can contact them?" Nefertimon asked him.

The old man was scheming through some books looking for something that maybe useful. For days he had been trying to contact the children to inform them about their current situation but had failed miserably. "I'm afraid there's nothing yet" he told her.

"GENNAI" a shout came.

Through the room Pegasusmon and Rapidmon came rushing in.

"Gennai we can't stay here we must flee now!" Rapidmon said nervously.

"What are you talking about?" Gennai asked the digimon.

"Daemon has sent an army towards here; we must leave immediately if we stay there's no way we can hold them off. Seasarmon has sent you this message." Pegasusmon told him. "They're after the eggs." He handed a note from Seasarmon to Gennai who took it without a doubt.

"I see" he said as he began to read the note. "Nefertimon take the eggs, I guess I have no choice but to abandoned my home" Gennai said, he gathered a book from his shelf. "There's only one place we can go to"

"Where do you suggest we go?" Nefertimon asked him.

"The desert!" he said.

"The desert?" The three armored digimon asked in unison

"Yes I think is time to pay my friend a visit"

* * *

_And that's a wrap. I must say I had a HUGE writer's block so ehh. So the digidestined learned who the legendary warriors are huh. Anyways the two groups will meet each other soon… well hopefully. As for Gennai, I feel sorry for driving him out of his house, but he'll go to a better place, the desert I see, hmm wonder what's there, better yet who. Anyways hope you keep reading a reviewing … until next time!_


	7. And So it Begins Part 1

**Joining Forces**

**Author's Note:** So yeah this chapter should be interesting, well I hope it is. Also just so we're clear in this fanfic all digidestined went to the same digital world in their previous adventures. So there will be places from both series like the Fire Terminal and File Island and so on.

**Disclaimer: **Again I do** NOT **own Digimon or any of its characters, although I wish I did *Sight… Although I do own this story's plot and so on. . . .

* * *

Chapter 7- And So it Begins Part 1

_ I see a little flame in the middle of this fog, I can see it but it's too far away. I try to reach it but this fog is making it impossible, I keep coughing and rubbing my eyes thanks to this fog. I'm getting closer and I see the flame is growing. Is it a sign? I don't know but something tells me it wants me to reach it. The fog keeps getting more unbearable, to the point I can't see anything, frustration takes over my body. It's hot! It's getting really hot, I touch my head, I'm surprised I have a fever and just noticed it, my forehead it's burning up. All of the sudden a weakness takes over my body, I give up. I lay in the middle of nowhere motionless, heat is taking over, the fog is changing to… Smoke! I immediately cover my mouth and nose. I need to get out of here, fast. I try to get up just to lie back down again. The flame, where did it go? I can't see it, the smoke is blocking my view, and I can't see anything. What's happening? I try to get up once again, this time with a little more success_

_How did I become so weak? My chest is starting to hurt due to the smoke, I can't breathe normally. "This is a dream" I tell myself "A painful dream." My legs feel funny; I lose balance and fall down, hard. Somehow I'm manage to crawl my way out of this mess, I've been in worst situations before right? I've made some progress I'm able to see the flame again. I must reach it, only one way. I gathered some strength and walk towards it, just seeing it gave me the strength to get up again._

"_Takuya…." A voice came, actually a very familiar voice._

_"Who's there?" I asked._

_I look around to see if anyone's is in this place, but nothing the smoke keeps blocking my view. I decide to walk towards the flame. As I come closer to it, I notice it's getting bigger and bigger. My view gets clearer and I can see its standing above a pillar. The pillar is white adorned with designs around it and has the symbol of the spirit of fire right in the middle, the same one that appears in my D-tector. I walk towards the flame, but I stopped. I noticed the smoke had cleared out, and I was able to breathe normally again. Two red lights came out of the flame. I cover my eyes with my arms; the red light is too intense for my eyes. As I Iook up I see two figures. One is Agunimon and the other BurningGreymon. I instantly smiled, but then my smile faded because I took a look at their expressions. They were plain well at least Agunimon's was, BurningGreymon was mad, that I could tell. _

_Agunimon just gave me a slight smile and greeted me "Hi Takuya how you been?"_

_"Oh you know almost choke to death back there, had a killer fever and barely could move, nothing serious" I told them sarcastically. I have the feeling they were the ones controlling this dream. _

_"You've failed you know?" BurningGreymon said. Now I was confused failed what? As if reading my mind he answered. "You've failed this test, we were both to see if you were ready, but you're not you have a long way to go and little time"_

_"Ready for what?" I ask. I seriously have no idea what these two are saying._

_"We're testing you to see how well you handle your element, better yet your body" Agunimon replied to me._

_"I told you he's not ready, not yet anyways" BurningGreymon said towards Agunimon, while giving me a look both of pity and anger._

_"Yeah but he did manage to get here, he did a good job for his first time" Agunimon said._

_"Ok I need some explaining because you two are confusing me" I told them. I literally had no idea what they were talking about. Here? Here for what?_

_"Takuya listen" Agunimon said in a serious tone "You very well know that your element is fire. You're the warrior of fire and therefore you have fused with our first time you travel to the digital world you and your friends were lucky that you guys weren't able to how can I put this…. Well stay in the digital world"_

_"Stay in the digital world?" I asked them, giving them a curious look. What did they mean by staying in the digital world? _

_"You see young one, when you fused with us as your spirits, you became a full digimon, and we shared a body, a mind, a soul all together. Meaning you became a full digimon yourself and digimon can't stay in the human world… You see our spirits were never meant to travel to the human world. We're not like other digimon Takuya we're different, but the circumstances right now have made an exception"_

_"You see Takuya, you weren't suppose to spirit evolve in the real world tha-"Agunimon said but I interrupted him._

_"Wow, hold up, you're telling me that the first time we travel to the digital world there was a possibility that we couldn't have returned to our world, and now you're telling me that I can't spirit evolve in this world... How come nobody told me?" I asked startled yet angry at the same time._

_Agunimon shared a look with BurningGreymon._

_"It's complicated" Agunimon said. "Listen spirit evolving in this world can be a good thing and a bad thing depending on the outcome." Outcome? Right now I stopped asking questions because it would only lead to more confusion than there already is. _

_"Takuya you know that there is a stronger enemy out there and we must be ready for it, all of us must be ready and by all I mean you" BurningGreymon said._

_"Boy the smoke, the fever, your body's aching; all of that has to do on how you react around your element. Your body must be ready. Takuya you are the legendary warrior of fire, therefore you must feel comfortable around your element, you must embrace it! Along with all it brings" BurningGreymon said. He knew what he was talking about, Agunimon knew what he was talking bout but did I? "It is force. It is action. It is strength. It is Courage. It is light. Did you ever wonder why your best friend is the warrior of light?" he asked me._

_Hmmmm? Well we get on each other's nerves but that's not it. No! I actually never wondered why Koji was my friend actually I had that answer for a long time. We balanced each other. You can't have one without the other. We bring out the best in each other. Its and odd friendship with ups and downs but it works for both of us I keep him in line and he keeps me in line, well sorta. He's a brother to me. In a way we're one in the same. _

_"Do you understand now?" Agunimon asks me._

_I do understand, well at least I think I do. The spirits of fire were imprinted on me._

_"Doesn't matter whether you're in the real world or the digital world, where ever you are you're still the legendary warrior of fire. It is your destiny" he said. And he was right._

_A smile spread on my face. This was going to be a challenge, but as always I'm ready. "So am I going to be able to you know… be able to" I asked not sure how to ask actually. I made hand gestures so he could understand. _

_"Anxious aren't we? All in due time young one be patient" BurningGreymon replied to me. A smile spread on his face, a proud one._

_"Takuya listen we don't have much time you nee-"_

* * *

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

Takuya instantly woke up dripped in sweat. He groaned in frustration. The alarm clock kept beeping; he grabbed his pillow and threw it towards the alarm clock making it fall down and turning off the sound_. 'Shynia must have set it up' _he thought to himself. It was 7:30 and he wasn't supposed to wake up at this time. _'If only that alarm wouldn't have wakened me I would have known what Agunimon was trying to tell me' _he thought.

Takuya quickly got out of bed and headed towards the shower. When he came out he grabbed his usual red shirt, green cargo shorts, and his yellow and red sneakers. He started to look around for his gloves, cap and goggles. He looked here and there and nothing. He then tried to look under his bed, and right in front of him were the things he was looking for.

Before Takuya made his way downstairs he grabbed a box that was in his desk. He opened the box which was full of old photos. In it there was also his D-tector, the two crests, and a folded piece of paper, he grabbed all the items a put them in his pocket, instead of putting the two crest in his pocket he grab the crest of courage and put it around his neck.

"All set" he said to himself. He could already smell the aroma of his mother's cooking from his room. As he was making his way down stairs he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror that was hanging in the wall. However he did not expect to see Agunimon's face instead of his own reflection. He tilted his head to the side and took a closer look. Slowly Agunimon's face was replaced by his own reflection. This confused Takuya very much_, 'Does this mean anything?'_ he thought. He ignored the thought and made his way towards the kitchen.

Leaning against the door frame he saw his family gathered for breakfast. His father was reading the paper, his mother cooking, and as usual Shynia playing with his toys. This brought a smile to his face. Making his way towards the table he had his breakfast and everyone went about their business.

"Takuya I'll get out of work early, you boys be ready and I'll take you to the soccer field when I come back" his father said. He gathered his stuff and left the house.

"Yay! Come on Takuya lets go outside and play" Shynia insisted, he started to pull Takuya's shirt.

Takuya gave his brother a smile and started to mess around with his hair "Not right now Shynia, I have something to take care of, but I promise when I come back we will okay" he said. "Hey mom let me help you with that." Takuya made his way towards the sink where his mother was doing the dishes. She had a confused look on her face.

"Takuya are you all right?" his mother asked him. She was questioning her son's action since he never helped around the house.

"I'm fine mom, just thought that you might need some help" Takuya said. He grabbed the plate from his mother's hand and began to wash it.

Mrs. Kanbara decided to put the back of her hand in her son's forehead to see if he had a fever or something, when she did she gasped. "Takuya you're burning up!" she said. She noticed how the back her hand was now a pinkish color. "I can barely touch your forehead without getting a burning sensation"

Takuya looked at her and try to come up with an excuse, he had to admit he had a fever but wasn't feeling sick at all, on the contrary he felt full of energy. "I'm fine mom is probably just the heat" he said while giving her a nervous smile.

"But sweetheart that's no normal thing, you almost burned my hand"

"Don't worry about it… see I'm fine"

Takuya's mom just stared at him she wasn't buying the whole 'I'm fine don't worry about it' but to her he did look healthy. After sometime they finished doing the dishes.

Before Takuya made his way towards the door he ran up to his mom and gave her a hug. Takuya's mom was taken by surprise; every time she tried to hug either one of her sons they usually end up running saying they were too old for that type of stuff. She felt the tears already coming and she embraced her oldest son.

Shynia saw this kind of affection and he ran up to his mother as well, he didn't want to miss on the family moment they were all having. Mrs. Kanbara held both of her son's in a hug and gave them each a kiss in their forehead.

Takuya took in his mother's vanilla scent. He loved the smell of it, he could feel his mother's arms embracing him and he felt safe under her arms, like nothing could hurt him.

After a minute or so their embrace was interrupted by the phone's ringing. "I'll get that" Mrs. Kanbara said, she sniffed because she was on the verge of crying, not from sadness, but from happiness. She left both of the boys in the kitchen.

"Now Shynia I need you to promise me something" Takuya said as he grabbed both of his brother's shoulders.

"Yeah sure anything" His little brother replied. He was a little bit curious to what he had to promise.

"I need you to promise me that you'll behave and take care of mom" Takuya said in a serious tone. He was making direct eye contact with his brother.

"Why are you-"

"Just promise me what I ask you"

"You're going back aren't you?" his brother asked him. He looked away not wanting to make eye contact.

Takuya look at his brother sadly. After he came back from his first trip to the digital world, he started to tell his brother bed time stories. He told him about Bokomon and Neemon, about all his teammates, every detail, bit by bit. Soon it wasn't just bed time stories, he told him the truth, Takuya felt like telling his brother about it, he wanted his brother to have some knowledge about the digital world. Shynia didn't doubt his brother one bit, why, he didn't know, he trusted him like he always had, and always will. At first he was a little surprised but for unknown reasons he knew his brother wasn't lying. They made it a habit each night; Takuya would tell Shynia something about the digital world. To Shynia everything was just brilliant.

"Yeah Shynia I am" he responded him.

"When?"

"I don't know, and because I don't know I need you to make me this promise now"

"I promise I will, but you need to promise me something" his brother said, smiling slyly.

"What do you want?" Takuya asked.

"I want you to promise me that you'll take care of yourself along with everyone else."

Shynia had gotten to know everybody else throughout the years. He never mentioned to the others that he knew they were legendary warriors because Takuya and he made a deal not to tell anyone else about the fact that Shynia knew about the digital world. He became best friends with Tommy since they were both the same age and attended the same school. He also befriended the other and from time to time he would hang out with them.

"Of course" And with that said he pulled his brother in a hug. "Bye Shynia" he said. He made his way towards the door and wave goodbye leaving his brother in the kitchen alone.

_'I promise Shynia' _Takuya thought as he was running down the street. He took the folded paper that he had gotten from his box. In it there was an addressed written down. _'Davis I hope you still remember me'_

* * *

Takuya was panting. He was tired. At first he had taken the wrong bus and had ended in another part of the city, and then he took another bus that took him to the center of the city, not feeling like taking another bus he ran hisway towards where he was standing now.

He looked at the building in front of him. It was an apartment building, the same one he used to visit when he was younger, the same one he stopped visiting some years ago. He made his way up the stairs that led to the doors.

"Well here goes nothing" Takuya said to himself as he stood in front of the door. He hesitated a little bit before going in.

_Bam!_

Takuya fell backwards, putting his hand in his forehead. Somebody had opened the door and apparently had hit him straight in his forehead leaving a red mark. He groaned in pain. A hand was stretching out to him, without a doubt he grabbed it and got up.

"Hey I'm sorry about that" the person apologized.

"It's ok don't-" he looked at the person who had helped him up. He had seen this person before. It was a boy, actually an older boy than Takuya. He had bushy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He had a blue headband around his hair. He was wearing a grey short sleeve shirt with a hoodie, it had stars on each sleeve that were a darker shade f grey. He was also wearing brown cargo shorts and grey sneakers. "Worry about it" Takuya finished his sentence. _'Nice to see you again Tai' _he thought.

Takuya notice there was a girl behind him, a girl around his age. She had light brown hair that came to her shoulders and crimson red eyes. She was wearing a yellow scarf around her neck, a white with pink diamonds shirt, maroon shorts and white with pink sneakers_. 'Oh she's pretty'_ Takuya thought. However something else caught his attention, the girl was holding a Gatomon. He also notice there was another person or thing hiding behind , whatever it was it had short orange dinosaur legs and the rest was covered by a green cape. _'Hi Agumon'_ Takuya said to himself in thought.

Takuya was feeling something he wasn't sure but he wasn't feeling it. Then it him the crests were glowing. He didn't want to be questioned not yet anyways. The crest of courage was around his neck but under is shirt so the others didn't seem to notice. He wasn't worry about the other one since it was in his pocket.

"Tai we have to go" the girl reminded the older boy.

"Oh yeah again sorry about that, see you around oh nice goggles" the boy said. Both teens left the scene and ran down the street.

_'Come Takuya you have to follow them they're the digidestines of courage and light, you may never get to see them again'_ a little voice inside his head said. He looked back at the building and back where the two teens made their way. "Sorry Davis, you'll just have to wait" he said to himself.

Takuya was running trying to catch up with Tai. He saw both Tai and the girl; they both seem to be walking.

"Tai wait up!" Takuya called as he was running towards him.

Tai turned around when he heard his name being called. He saw the same kid that he had hit with the door. _'How does he know my name?' _he thought. Agumon was right beside him and immediately hid behind Tai when he heard someone calling his name.

"Tai, listen I need to talk to you" Takuya said as he was trying to catch his breath.

"Uhm Ok but first how do you know my name?" Tai asked him.

_'Come on Takuya think, I think is time, let's just get this over with' _Takuya thought. He slipped his hand into his pocket ready to take out his D-tector and try to explain but he was interrupted.

"I smell digimon" Gatomon said as she jumped out of her partner's hands. "Agumon you smell it too don't you?"

Agumon came besides Gatomon and they both took a defensive stand in front of their partners. "Yes and it coming from him" He said as he pointed towards Takuya.

"What are you talking about?" Tai asked a little too shock. _'He hasn't freaked out or anything' _Tai thought as he looked at the boy who was staring at them '_Does he know about digimon?'_

"Tai we feel a digimon presence and its coming from him" Agumon said as he was looking straight towards Takuya.

Takuya was on the verge of panicking, this was exactly what he was trying to avoid a confrontation. "I can explain, listen I'm a digidestined like you all"

Gasps were heard from the other four. They were surprised to hear that the guy standing in front of them was a digidestined as well.

"What?"

Takuya was about to tell them what he knew and everything he could but again something interfered.

A greenish hole was starting to open in the sky, causing a strong wind to blow. Everybody started to cover their eyes due to the massive wind. A ray of light started to come down from the greenish hole trapping them inside of it.

"What's happening?" Gatomon asked. She was now making her way closer to her partner. The light that had trapped them was causing them to come closer to each other. Takuya took his D-tector out, he was ready to spirit evolve, but before he could everything went black.

* * *

Tai woke up, he groaned due to a major headache. _'Where am I? The last thing I remembered was talking to that kid and everything went black'_ he thought. Tai took in his surroundings, he was lying on grass, all around him were trees, and vines everywhere.

"Had a nice nap?"A voice came. Behind him he saw his sister sitting down under a tree with Gatomon and Agumon next to either of her side.

"I wouldn't say nice since I have a headache now, do you remember anything?" Tai asked her. He got up from where he was and made his way towards under the tree. He was rubbing the back of his head due to his headache.

"Well not much all I remember is talking to the kid you hit with the door and well here we are" she answer him as she got up. "I was waiting for you to wake up so we could search the place"

"So we're back" He said. He let out a sight as many memories came through his head from their previous adventures.

"Tai I think there's a lake down there" Agumon said as he pointed towards his left side. He quickly got up and was now standing next to his partner.

"Let's go I could really use some water" he said.

The four of them made their way towards where Agumon had pointed. Along the way all they saw were trees and trees that cover the blue sky. It took them less than five minutes to get to the lake. Right in the middle there sat the lake which was surrounded by the forest. The lake looked peaceful with the sun shining down making the water glow. However it wasn't the beauty of the lake that caught their attention, what did was an unconscious boy lying on his back next to the lake. They quickly made their way towards him.

Tai knelt down next to the boy along with Kari on the other side. Kari checked his forehead in case he had a fever and when she did, she quickly move her hand away because just making contact with his skin, made her hand feel a burning sensation.

"His burning up" Kari told her brother. Tai decided to check how high the boy's fever was; when he did he knew that his sister wasn't kidding when she said the boy was burning up.

"Quick we have to get him out of the sun" Tai said. With the help of Kari they both managed to get the boy up, they both threw one of the boy's arms over their shoulders so they could both carry him to the shade of a tree.

Once they laid the boy under the tree they both sat next to him, with Agumon and Gatomon next to them.

"He's going to need something to eat when he wakes up" Gatomon said. She started to walk away towards the forest. "I'll go get some fruits and maybe I'll find something to lower his fever." With that the feline digimon made her way running towards the forest.

"Tai does he have a fever like Kari did back then?" Agumon asked. Tai gasped and remembered the time when his sister got sick in the digital world. He remembered his sister's temperature and it was nothing compared to what this boy's temperature felt like. The boy felt like he was on fire.

"Yeah is like that, but his temperature is much worst." He said in a low tone.

Kari quickly got up and ran towards the lake. She took out her scarf from her neck and quickly dipped it in the water until it was fully soaked. She twisted the scarf to get rid of any excess water. She made her way towards her brother and knelt down besides the boy, putting her scarf in his forehead.

"We need to keep him hydrated" She said. "Agumon can you please look for something that we could as a bucket to carry some water" she asked the orange digimon.

As Kari started to talk to Agumon Tai noticed there was something around the boy's neck. When he clearly saw what it was his eyes widened _'It's the crest of courage, my crest… but why does he have it?' _He decided not to say anything for the moment.

"I think I can I'll be right back" Agumon said. He started to look around the area to look for something he could use, but he found nothing "Sorry Kari there's nothing we can use as a bucket"

"Don't worry about it" Kari said with a smile. She quickly got her scarf and made her way back to the lake, she repeated her steps and was about to get back to the boy when she noticed something that was next to a rock.

Next to the rock stood a red and black digivice that she didn't recognize. "It must belong to him" she figured. She kneeled down to grab the digivice but when she tried to the device burned her palm.

"Ouch!" Kari cried.

"What happen?" Tai called back from where he was.

"His digivice burned me" She said as she pointed to the digivice lying on the ground.

"What are you talking about?" Tai said as he made his way towards her. He saw the digivice in the ground and didn't hesitate to pick it up. He grabbed it with no problem. "It didn't do anything to me" he said.

"But it did to me" she said as she showed her brother her red hand that was starting to swell. She stared at her brother and then back at the unconscious boy. "He's one of the others we've been looking for"

"No doubt about that." Tai stated. He stare at the digivice in his hand, to him there was something about it that caused a weird sensation. "This digivice is different than the others and it sure fee-"

_Boom!_

* * *

_Well that's it… for now. Hopefully Takuya wakes up in time, this is no time for taking naps.._

_ One note, I know Takuya is known as the warrior of flame, but I rather called him warrior of fire, just feels better. Takuya's dream was an interesting thing to write, I'm still thinking about writing the other warrior's dreams as well, not sure about that. Wonder what happened to everyone else? Anyways we'll see… Keep reading and those reviews coming, until next time._


	8. And So it Begins Part 2

**Joining Forces**

**Author's Note: **Well this chapter took a lot of thinking and brainstorming, so hope you guys like it. I should let you know that some familiar faces will be in this story.

**Disclaimer: **Again I do** NOT **own Digimon or any of its characters, although I wish I did *Sight… Although I do own this story's plot and so on. . . .

* * *

Chapter 8- And So it Begins Part 2

The orange-haired girl moaned as she gained consciousness. She fluttered her eyes open until her vision came clearer. She supported herself with her elbows and took in her surroundings. She could see the rock and herself lying in a pathway made of dust. Everything around her was a rocky surface, well everything but the pathway she was lying on. She turned her head to the right to see her best friend lying on her side still unconscious, her white dress was cover in dirt and dust, and her hat was still in place. A little further apart was another girl that the orange-haired knew very well, the purple-headed girl was also lying unconscious; she could also manage the girl's partner lying next to her unconscious as well. _'That must have been some fall' _the girl thought.

As the red head try to sit up she noticed her partner right next to her legs.

"Biyomon!" The girl called her partner "Please you have to wake up." She tried to wake her partner up but failed.

She sighted and supported herself up. She was now sitting up. Her eyes shifted to a blonde girl who was lying on the ground a little further away from them. _'Huh? It's her!'_

_Flashback._

_Sora was entering the small store with Mimi. Both girls were to meet with the newer digidestined Yolei. Since they had all agreed to do party searches in smaller groups, the girls decided to stay together. As they opened the door, they spotted the purple-haired girl behind the counter of her family shop. _

"_I was wondering when you two were going to show up" the girl greeted her two mentors._

"_So we ready to go Yolei?" Mimi asked her._

"_Yeah I just have to wait for my sister to take my spot and we'll leave, she'll be here in five minutes" Yolei started to pack a bag. She was putting in some snacks and drinks in her bag. She noticed how the two girl's partner weren't with them. "Uh where's Biyomon and Palmon?" she asked them_

"_Well Biyomon is flying around" Sora said. She started to make her way to the vending machine and bought a soda. "So she fits in." She open the can a began to drink it._

"_Palmon is in your garden she's really amazed at the variety of flower you've got there" Mimi started to fix her white and pink cowboy hat in a mirror that was hanging in the store's wall._

"_Yolei you've forgot something" Hawkmon voice came as he made his way to his partner handing her the device he was carrying._

"_Thanks I was looking for my D-Terminal" Yolei took the D-terminal and put in one of her pockets._

_The door bell rang, meaning that someone came in the store. Hawkmon quickly stood still and pretended to be a stuff animal. The tree girls focus their attention on the petite blonde girl who had just walked in the store. They were all making eye contact with her that was until the girl drifted her gazed into something else. _

_Sora noticed that the girl's expression had changed into a nervous one. She decided to follow her around the store not before receiving a 'what are you doing' look from Mimi. She knew there was something about that girl. She was younger, Yolei's age she guessed, the girl had long blonde flowing hair and green _eyes; she was wearing a blue and white _striped shirt under a lavender jacket and white shorts with long stockings and white and pink shoes._

_Sora looked at the girl and focus on what was around her neck. The girl had the crest of sincerity around her neck. This took her by surprise. There was no doubt about it the girl had Mimi's crest. She quickly made her way back to the other two girls._

"_Well?" Mimi asked her, a skeptical look form in her face._

"_She has your crest" Sora whispered to her._

"_What?" Yolei asked her._

"_She has Mimi's crest and for some reason I think she has mine as well" Sora explained. "She's coming"_

_The three girls look towards the blonde girl who was making her way towards the register. _

"_Uhmm I'll like to pay this" the girl said towards Yolei who was behind the counter. _

_Yolei took in on what Sora had said, and just as she said the crest of sincerity was indeed around the girl's neck and it had some sort of glow._

"_Where did you get it?" Yolei question the girl not turning her gaze from the crest._

"_Uhh I- Uhmm I'm sorry but-" she tried to say before she was interrupted_

"_That's my crest!" Mimi interrupted her._

_The blonde girl look at the brunette with a plain expression before a light smile spread on her face._

"_So you're the holder of the crest of sincerity" the blonde girl said "And if I'm not mistaking you're the inheritor" She said as she turned to look at Yolei._

"_How did you know?" Mimi questioned her. _

"_It's bit of a long story, I know that you have many question but it's not the place nor the tim-" again she was interrupted._

"_I think it is the time" Sora told the girl "Please" she begged. She wasn't being impolite to the girl they just needed to know._

_The girl gave a sight and looked at the ground before speaking."All right I am a Digidestined like you three"_

_The three girls look at the blonde one. Surprise was written in their face. The surprise didn't live for long when Hawkmon left his pose and narrow his eyes towards the door._

"_Yolei something's coming" Hawkmon said as he as he flappen his wings towards the store's door._

"_It's big yet very familiar" the blonde said. The girl made her way towards the door._

"_What is she talking about?" Yolei said half screaming._

"_SORA!" Biyomon's voice came before everything went black._

_End of Flashback._

Sora made her way towards the unconscious blonde girl. The girl looked pretty messed up, like she was, she notice there was some blood coming from her head. _'She must have hit her head in a rock' _she figured. Sora quickly looked around to find something to stop the bleeding, it did look serious, and it could become worst if the bleeding continued.

"It's good to see you're up" a voice came. Sora turned her head to see a green-plant digimon. She mentally slapped herself for forgetting about her. She noticed that the digimon had some kind of herbs with her. "It's for her; she really did hit her head, hard. I just went to gathered something to stop the bleeding."

"Palmon, where did you get those herbs?" Sora asked her.

"All the way back there, there's a mini waterfall and there were some plants around so I took them" She said as she pointed towards the direction she had come from. "It's a long walk, well for me, I was the first one to wake up, and so I took a look at everyone to see if anyone was injured, everybody seems ok except for her." Palmon explained. "We should move everyone out of the sun"

"But where there's nothing but rocks" Sora said.

"Hmm for now help me get her to that rock over there, I'll take care of her wound" Palmon explained.

Sora just nodded and threw one of the girl's arms around her shoulder for support; she got the girl to stand up. She could feel the weight of the girl; she tried to half drag her to the rock so she could be in a sitting position.

"Awww looks like you've got your hands full right there" A cynical voice came. "Mind if I help"

Sora stood frozen when she heard the voice she thought she would never hear again. Before she knew it her worst nightmare had now appeared in front of her. She was speechless and numb; she couldn't get the words she needed to come out of her mouth. She just stood there frozen.

"SORA NO!" Palmon's voice came and just like before everything went black again.

* * *

Koji stood there, leaning against a tree as he usually did. His eyes were close as he tried to remember everything he could, and how he got into this place. He was surrounded by trees endless amounts of trees, with orange and brown leaves, if the circumstances were different he wouldn't mind the view the trees provided, but for now he couldn't help but not feel comfortable.

He opened his eyes when he heard a moan. His eyes drifted to the two bodies that were lying in the ground. The two boys were just waking up. He'd seen them before _'It was about time they'd wake up'_ he thought

His gaze drifted to the sky remembering what had happened earlier.

* * *

_Flashback_

_As the raven-haired boy made his way down the street, he noticed someone very familiar. Another raven-haired boy that look exactly like him, they were dressed the same, grey pants, black shoes, the only difference was that the older twin had a black long sleeve shirt and the younger one had a white polo shirt along with his blue jacket and with his black bandana._

"_Remind me again how you got me to agree to this" Kouji asked his brother. He put both of his hand in his pockets and continue walking, his brother right by his side._

"_Oh you know the usual blackmail a brother has" Kouichi responded him as a grin spread in his face. "Do you really need me to remind you?"_

_Ever since they returned from the digital world their bother relationship had developed a strong bond. After Koichi's release from the hospital, they gathered both of their birth parents along with their step-mom and confronted them. They somehow managed to tell them how they met in the train station and the story about their grandmother, after all they couldn't tell them about the digital world._

_They had managed to see each other every day, they had to make up or loss time. Now things seemed normal for the two of them, they mended their relationship with both of their parents and accepted Satomi as a second mother to them. Now in less than two months, their step-mom was expecting twins! A boy and a girl to be exact. 'What are the odds' they both thought when they got the news. The matter of fact was that they were going to become big brothers. Now they spend their time as normal sibling well sort of, just when Koichi wasn't trying to somehow torture hi little brother._

_Koji sighted he couldn't believe his brother had dragged him to this. "No thanks I'm good" he said._

"_Oh come on is not that bad, look at the bright side" Koichi said. Koji just raised his eye brow giving him a questioning look. "Now we'll look exactly alike, that's the good thing about twins you get to confused people" _

_Koji just glared at his brother, he never thought his brother would blackmail him into cutting his hair._

"_Come on lighten up a bit, it will make our moms really happy" Koichi said with a warm smile on his face. It was true both of their moms were on Koji's case about his hair, which annoyed him._

"_Fine!" he said through his gritted teeth._

"_Say what you want but I'm doing you a favor"_

_The two boys were now walking, when suddenly Koji came to a halt._

"_What's wrong?" Koichi questioned his brother, concerned spread in his tone._

"_You feel it?" His brother asked him. _

_Suddenly Koichi's eyes widened when he felt a strange, unusual, yet very familiar presence. He narrowed his eyes and like Koji he tried to focus. "It's coming"_

"_Yes, there's something about it though like it's calling us" Koji said._

_The two looked at each other and nodded their heads simultaneously. They made their way towards the 'presence' they felt. As they were running a strong wind blew almost knocking them down to the ground. The last thing the two boys saw was greenish and blue aura. _

* * *

_End of Flashback._

Koji snapped out of his flashback when he heard the older boy's voice.

"Ughh what happened?" The older blond said, he was rubbing his temples with both of his hands. He was the oldest one among them. He was wearing a white bottom up shot sleeve shirt with a blue tie and a green vest, blue jeans and brown shoes. "Who are you?" he said as he looked at the boy.

Koji remained silent until the other boy spoke.

"Where are we?" the other blonde asked. He was Koji's age. The boy had a green shirt and a yellow bottom up shirt that was left open, blue jeans and green shoes. The boy quickly got up and stated to look around. "Where's Patamon?" he asked with concerned. He quickly made eye contact with Koji.

"He's fine he just went to get you some food he'll be back" Koji said in a more of annoyed tone.

"What about Gabumon?" The other boy asked.

Koji just sighted he really didn't want to talk to them; he just wanted to find the others. If it was up to him he would have left moments ago and tried to look for his brother and the others. But he knew he couldn't leave the two blonde boys, even if he wanted to. When Koji woke up he noticed that the two boy's digimon partners had been staring at him. They told him that they would go get some food and that if he could look after their partners, he couldn't say no for some reason. Besides something told him that his brother was alright… for the moment. "He went with him" he simply said.

"Wait who are you and what are you doing here?" the younger blond said.

"Ugh don't you think that's too many questions you're seriously giving me a headache… again" Koji complained as he closed his eyes again.

Much to Koji's amusement the younger blond just let out a laugh, Koji open his eyes and gave the blonde a questioning look.

"Sorry you just remind me of my brother, anyways I'm T.K Takaishi and this is my brother Matt Ishida" T.K introduced himself as well as his brother a smile on his face. The guy didn't seem that bad to Koji, he kinda reminded him of his brother in a way.

"Koji Minamoto" Koji simply said and went back to his pose. "So if you two are brothers why do you have different last names?"

"Our parents divorced when we were little and they separated us" Matt said.

"I see…" Koji thought about the similarities he and the older blonde had. _'Figures same as my story'_

"You still haven't answered our questions" Matt said giving the bandana boy a plain look.

"Which was…" Koji said.

"You know who are you? And how did you get here?" Matt said trying to remind the boy. He was making his way towards Koji.

"I thought I already told you my name" he said. Koji sighted and begin to tell him his story… sort of. "I was walking with my brother, saw this light and poof here we are" he explained leaving out some parts of what really happened he didn't felt comfortable sharing that yet.

"Where's your brother?" T.K asked. Even though he didn't show it, T.K could tell that the boy was worried about his brother.

"I don't know but his ok and that's all that matters" Koji said.

"How do you know?" Matt asked him.

"I just know"

The two of them just glared at each other for an intense moment.

T.K could feel the tension between the two boys, he could cut it with a knife. They were so much alike in his eyes. _'And I thought dealing with one Matt was hard, now try two'_ he thought. He saw how the two boys just glared at each other. "Do you want to go look for him?" T.K asked. "We could help you"

Koji snapped out of his glaring contest with Matt when he heard T.K's proposition. He couldn't deny it he really wanted to assure that his brother was alright. "We should probably wait until your partners get back" Koji said.

"Koji where's your partner?" Matt asked him. He crossed his arms. He didn't deny the fact that he and Koji were alike almost too alike. It wasn't that he didn't like the boy it was that both of their personalities collide. Koji just didn't answer his question and went to back to his original pose. Matt wasn't going to push it any further; he knew Koji wasn't going to share anything personal anytime soon. _'Never thought I'd see another version of me'_ Matt thought.

'_My partner… If only they knew' _Koji thought. He didn't feel like answering Matt's question because that would call for too many explanations, something Koji wasn't really good at and something he was trying to avoid. "So tell me how you guys got here?" he asked.

"Long story short… We were in my dad's apartment, then we went outside we were suppose to meet with someone, as we walked down the street we saw a glowing light and here we are"

An awkward moment pass full of silent until Gabumon and Patamon came back; they seemed to be having their own conversation. Both digimon had a bunch of berries in their hands..

"You're all awake now" Patamon said as he flew towards his partner and landed on his head

"Here you all go, it took us a while to find these berries so I hope you're hungry" Gabumon said. He laid down the berries on the floor and took one for himself.

"So Koji you're a digidestined aren't you?" Matt asked. He knew that the only possibility that the boy could be in the digital world was if he was a digidestined. Koji just nodded to his question. "I see so you and your team are the one we've been looking for"

"Yup" was all that came out of Koji's mouth.

Another awkward moment passed.

"I'm sorry but I've been meaning to ask you have we met before?" Gabumon's question was directed towards Koji. Everyone was surprise and curious when he asked this, everyone but Koji. "There's something familiar about you, I just can't put my finger or it"

'_How can I explain to them that I'm a legendary warrior, a human that turns into a digimon….Yeah that will be easy.' _Many thoughts were running to Koji's mind. He was trying to avoid the gaze of the others. Just when he was about to answer him a piercing scream caught all of their attentions.

"HELPPPPPPP!" A voice came.

From a far a green plant digimon was running towards them. She seemed scratch, and beaten up. Koji could feel the presence of something coming and so did the other two digimon. The three of them took a defensive pose.

"It's Palmon!" T.K exclaimed.

"GUYS YOU HAVE TO RUN GET OUT OF HERE!" she screamed.

In a manner of seconds she was now standing in front of them when she collapsed. T.K quickly picked her up to see if she was still conscious.

"She's hurt pretty bad" he said as he was taking a look at the plant digimon in his arms. "Palmon what happened?" he asked her.

"Run…got…her… Them.." That was all that they could understand. Soon she passed out.

"Where's Mimi and the others?" Matt said. He knew that the digimon would never have abandoned her partner. Something happen, something bad. "What's going on?" he muttered.

"Someone's approaching, and he's not too friendly" Koji said. He could feel the negative energy heading towards them; he also knew that there was no point on running.

"MATT!"

"T.K!"

The voice of their partners snapped the boys out of their dazed, they nodded their heads and knew what was they had to do. Both boys took their digivices out of their pockets and a bright light came out of their digivice and engulf their partners.

"Gabumon Digivolve to….. Garurumon"

"Patamon digivolve to….. Angemon"

The two evolved digimon stood in a defensive pose in front of their partners. A long silent took in until it was broken by a wicked voice

"I told you many times you wouldn't escape from me" the voice came.

Out of the woods a tall figure could be seen. As it came closer towards the digidestined, they could now see who their enemy was, and who it was shocked them.

In front of them stood a tall digimon that resembled a clown with swords on his back. He was holding something in his hands that looked like key chains. "Aren't they beautiful" he said as he showed them his price. He was holding three key chains on each of his hands. Two were dolls that resemble two bird digimon and the other four were girls.

"PIEDMON" Matt muttered angrily. Memories of their past encounter flash in his head. Memories that had become nightmares to everyone, memories they'd hope would have never had to re-live.

"What did you do to them?" T.K asked anger spread in his voice. He glared at the digimon, remembering their last encounter.

"Miss me?" Piedmon asked. "You know I was planning on killing them slowly but they were all knocked out so what would be the fun in that, all of them except for the red head and the little flower over there" he said as he pointed towards the unconscious digimon. "You should have seen the look on the red head when I appeared, boy did that made my day, I was going to finish her but she seemed busy helping Blondie out" He let out a laugh that caused chills to run down the other's spines. "So I gave her a hand, well at least Blondie was already injured when I got there, too bad I wasn't the one who hurt her … Oh well so who wants to become next in my special collection"

"H-How is this possible I defeated you" Angemon said. He still couldn't believe his eyes

"Yeah well its long story I have no time for" Piedmon said. He took the key chains and put them back in his pocket. "Now let's see ennie meenie miny … You" His finger landed on T.K "My my my haven't you grown through the years, you were so small went I fought you and your friends now you looked all grown, never the less…" With a swift move he was now standing in front of T.K who just glared at him still holding an unconscious Palmon in his arms.

"T.K!" Angemon shouted as he stood in front of the boy just in time before Piedmon's white cloth could hit him. But in the process Angemon was caught in it turning him into a key chain. Angemon let out a cry of pain as he felt the pain the simple cloth was doing to him. Sparks came out of the cloth as the figure of Angemon started to shrink.

"Oh how sad, you know he was the one who defeated me before" Piedmon said in a mocking tone as held onto Angemon's key chain. "Yeah I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of doing it again" He took the dolls again and showed them to the digidestined in front of him. Seeing their hurt faces made him feel accomplished. The expressions of fear, anger, and fury spread in their faces.

T.K was too shocked to even move. Everything had happened so fast. His partner was now literally in the enemy's hands.

Matt was beyond furious. He was clenching his hand so hard, if it was possible he could explode of anger right now. "Let them go" he muttered. Piedmon just ignored him and continue his mocking. He knew that Garurumon wouldn't be able to defeat him considering their previous battles and what Izzy had concluded before.

Koji stood their shocked as the others. As he took in everything that Piedmon had told them, he had never seen this digimon before, but it was very clear that the others had. He glared at the digimon and his gazed landed on one of the key chains Piedmon had. It looked very familiar to him. _'Zoe!' _he thought.

Piedmon turn his head and focus his gazed on the raven-haired boy. "You!" he pointed at him. "They warned me about you and your friends, you know I can add you to my collection and keep and as a bonus I keep your spirit too!" he said with a sadistic laugh. "I've got her now and soon her spirit as well" With one of his tricks all the other key chains had disappeared, all but one, Zoe's key chain to be exact. "One down, no make that two and eight to go."

Matt and everyone else, besides Koji where confused at what Piedmon had said.

"Watch and learned" he said. As he was holding Zoe's key chain it began to glow a grayish color. The color from key chain was starting to diminish. "She's putting quite a fight" Soon the key chain began to glow a pink color.

Garururmon saw how concentrated Piedmon was; he took that as an advantage was and decided to tackle him to the ground. Whatever Piedmon was trying to do was now interrupted. With his one hand, Piedmon grab Garurumon from his neck and slammed him against a tree. He didn't waste any time in attacking him.

"Trump Sword" He attacked Garurumon by stabbing him with one of his swords.

"GARURUMON" Matt yelled as he tried to run towards his partner who de-digivolve to Gabumon and was now lying on the ground blood coming out from his abdomen where Piedmon had stabbed him.

"Don't you ever learn" Piedmon said letting out a chuckle. He made his way so he could be standing in front of the blonde. "You know I should have killed you years ago"

"So why didn't you?" Matt asked him coolly. He was trying to be next to his partner but Piedmon stood in his way smirking sadistically.

"Because I want to see your face when I kill your brother" With that said he threw one of his swords towards T.K.

Matt froze up as he saw how quickly Piedmon had thrown the sword towards his brother. Everything seemed to be in slow motion.

T.K just braced for the impact embracing Palmon's body so that nothing could hit her, instead he felt someone pushing him to the ground. He was still holding onto Palmon and he turned to look at Koji who had just pushed him out of the way. Koji had been quick enough to pushed T.K out of the way, just in time before he was hit with the sword. Koji glared at the mega digimon in front of him _'That does it'_. "Hey freak show" he called.

"Be careful with what you say" Piedmon narrow his eyes and stare intensely at the raven-haired boy.

"I've always had a dislike for clowns" he simply said. As he got up from the ground he made his way towards Piedmon, passing Matt in the process.

"Koji what are you doing?" Matt said. He was amazed at how the boy made his way towards the enemy; he was walking into the lion's den. Koji didn't say anything he just stopped his process and stood oddly close to the enemy.

The two glared at each other intensely. It was like an ongoing war of silent, until Koji let out a chuckle.

He took out his D-tector from his pocket, holding it out in his right hand. A single stream of data formed around his left hand.

"Is that a digivice" T.K said amazed. He could see the difference between his digivice, his brother's and Koji's.

"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION" Koji yelled as his hand made a connection with his D-tector. The single strand of data in his palm turned into multiple and covered his whole body. A bright light came from where Koji stood. In the same spot where he used to be another figure had taken his place.

"Lobomon!"

* * *

_And that's a wrap. I wasn't planning on bringing Piedmon to this story just yet, but I figured he would make an impact in this story. I tried to make some tension between Matt and Koji, I just figured two people with that same personality can get along well but at the same time they can have their conflicts. Don't worry those three will meet up with the others soon. So the girls got capture by Piedmon, and so did Angemon. Wonder how they are going to get out of this mess. Well we'll see what happens with Lobomon and Piedmon. Now spoiler alert next chapter we'll see what happened to Koichi :o … Well until next time. _


	9. And So it Begins Part 3

**Joining Forces**

**Disclaimer: **Again I do** NOT **own Digimon or any of its characters, although I wish I did *Sight… Although I do own this story's plot and so on. . . .

* * *

Chapter 9- And So it Begins Part 3

"Izzy!" The voice said. "Come on wake up"

The computer whiz opened his eyes only to meet those of his partner. He let out a grunt as he covered his face with both of his hands. "What happened?" he mumbled.

"Don't you remember?" his partner asked him. Izzy just gave him a 'explain' look which earned a sight from Tentomon. "Well you just got out of the shower when you check your compute good thing you changed before checking it" he said. Izzy quickly looked at his wardrobe which consisted of his brown cargos, brown shoes and his orange bottom up shirt which was over a green shirt. The thought of him coming to the digital world naked quickly ran through his mind which he shook it off immediately. The voice of his partner brought him back from his thoughts. "Then an e-mail appeared you said it was from Gennai, and then all I remember is a bright light" he explained.

"Wait what?" he asked.

"Well you jus-" Tentomon was beginning to tell his story again but he was interrupted by Izzy.

"I get it I just…are we back in the digital world?" He asked. Izzy quickly got up from where he was lying. He looked up to see he was surrounded by trees that seemed to be blooming, it reminded him of spring.

"Well what do you think?" Tentomon asked him, looking up to his partner. His question just received a nod.

"Hey Tentomon Willis is waking up" A voice said.

The two turn around to be met with a digimon with long ears. "Well do I have something in my face? Don't just stand there come on!" Terriermon shouted as he motioned them to follow him.

"Wait Willis is here!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Yeah, his by that curve" Tentomon said pointing at the direction that lead to a curve.

The two quickly ran to the curve that was near them only to be met by a blonde boy who was just waking up and his two partner digimon.

"Ugh where am I?" The boy asked. It took a while for him to open his eyes. The sun light was directly hitting him. He blinked rather rapidly to take in his surroundings. "Oh" he said "Izzy I expected you to be here" he said with a grin on his face.

"Yeah I figured you would" Izzy said. "Willis how did you get here?" he asked the blonde.

The blonde got into a thinking pose by putting is hand in his chin. "Well if I recall correctly I was walking with Ken and Davis, we were heading towards Yolei's store when suddenly this portal opened if you would say"

"A portal?" Izzy said questionably. He remembered he got to the digital world through his computer. Suddenly he remembered his fist trip to the digital world. "Willis by any chance did this 'portal' happen to be a bluish greenish color?" he asked.

"Yeah I remember seeing it before a bright light took over and then here I am, I just don't know what happened to Ken and Davis" Willis said.

"Don't worry Willis I'm sure they'll be fine" Tentomon assured him.

Suddenly Willis's digivice stated to beep. The blonde took out his digivice from his pocket. A bright golden light came out of it blinding everyone who was near. Everyone tried to cover their eyes with their arms. The golden light only got more intense. Willis who was holding his digivice felt a warm sensation, he took a quick glance at his digivice, even though he couldn't really see due to the bright light he could feel it changing form.

A few seconds later the golden light started to diminish. As it cleared out everyone's eyes drifted to Willis's hand and the new device that was now in his hand. His digivice had now changed into a golden with a silver center D-3. Another light came out of his pocket revealing his new D-terminal.

"It cha-change" Willis said as he took a better look at his new D-3.

"Well yes it has after all you _are _a member of Davis's team, so it was logical for your digivice to change into a D-3 same thing happened to T.K and Kari, after all this is your first time in the digital world right" Izzy explained. He had realized that the blonde boy was a member of the newer digidestined, therefore he concluded that his digivice would change, however he kept thinking about the bright light that had change the digivice and the new color of it.

"Yeah this is my first time in the digital world" Willis said. His gaze was still focused on his ne D-3.

"I don't want to interrupt the moment but I think there's another person over there" Lopmon said. He pointed towards a bush behind them; a rustle in the bush could be heard. As they all looked at the bush they've notice a tall buff boy with brown hair. He was wearing gray pant with brown shoes, a white undershirt with a green varsity jacket with white sleeves and a blue thunder bolt at the back.

"Uhm Hi" he said as he noticed they were all staring at him. Wow that was some trip huh"

"J.P!" Izzy exclaimed in as his jaw dropped by looking at the boy in front of him who was his former classmate. Izzy remembered the tall boy from his class, they never actually interacted only beside a 'hi' or 'bye'. The only time they had any real interaction was when they got paired up together for a school project. Izzy had to admit, even thought the boy was very interested in sports he was incredibly smart and logical.

"Hey Izzy I haven't seen you in a while" the tall boy greeted as he put both of his hands in his pockets.

"Uhm you two know each other" Willis said as he looked at the two boys back and forth.

"Yeah" they both said in unison which surprised them as they both laugh.

"Anyways J.P this is Willis his from America" Izzy introduced him "and Willis this is J.P Shibayama he's a former classmate of mine." Izzy then noticed how J.P hadn't started to ask question like any other person would, he noticed that he hadn't even said anything about the digimon who at the moment were just staring at the three humans, his thoughts were interrupted by J.P's voice.

"Oh look its Lopmon, I haven't seen you in a while" The brunette said as he picked the bunny digimon with his arms. Lopmon wrapped one of his ears around the boy's neck. There was something familiar about the boy, but Lopmon couldn't figure it out.

"I am sorry, but I believe you're confusing me with another Lopmon" the bunny digimon said.

"Hmm I guess you're right" J.P said as he looked at the bunny digimon that reminded him of one of the three celestials.

"J.P you know about digimon?" Izzy asked. He was surprised how the brunette knew Lopmon's name.

"Yeah after all, this is not my first trip to the digital world" he said.

"Wait you mean to tell me you're one of the digidestined we've been looking for" Izzy said in amusement.

"I wouldn't use the term digidestined but yes, yes I am" he said "and I know you're one of the digidestined my team is been looking for"

"I can't believe this" Izzy said still shocked that one of his classmates was a digidestined.

"Uhm J.P is it, if you don't mind me asking where's your partner?" Tentomon asked as he flew around the tall boy. He had noticed how the boy seemed to be alone without a digimon partner.

'_Oh great where's Taki when you need him? Uh ok come on J.P you have to think of a way to explain thing, Grrr this is not going according to plan' _ he though. Like all the warriors he was trying to avoid this question. They had all decided that they would explain their 'ability' together to the rest of the digidestined. They knew that it would be better if they all explained their 'situation' one time.

"Uh you see… Well I-" he was interrupted by a melody.

A musical melody could be heard. They all turned their heads trying to locate where the melody was coming from. The musical melody only got more intense. Tentomon let out a painful scream.

"Tentomon!" Izzy shouted as he ran and kneeled besides his digimon partner. "Come on speak to me"

"Izzy I-I'" He tried to speak but the pain inside of him only got worst. A purple light engulf his body, it cause the others even Izzy to back away from the insect digimon. The purple light made his body grow.

A gasp came out of both Lopmon and Terriermon. "Ahhhh NO! I think Oh man" Terriermon said as he started to panic.

"He's digivolving!" Lopmon said filling in what his twin couldn't say.

"WHAT!" the three human said as their eyes drifted to the evolving digimon.

Izzy quickly took out his digivice, it didn't do anything, it wasn't glowing its usual purple color whenever Tentomon digivolve, it was just its plain color. His eyes just widen, then he remembered something that happen and it was very similar with whatever was happening to Tentomon.

"IZZY LOOK OUT!" Willis shouted as the now evolve Kabuterimon grabbed him with one of his arms. Izzy had been so deep in thought that he didn't even notice his digimon was attack _him!_

"Come on Kabuterimon it's me" Izzy said as he stare at the big digimon. He could feel the grip on him tighten more and more.

"He doesn't listen to you anymore" a female voice said.

Everyone turned their gazed to the female figured that was standing in one of the tree branches.

"A-A-Arukenimon" Izzy recognize the women in her human formed.

"Glad to see you remember me" she said before a smile spread on her face. "Ah what a tragedy this will be, a digimon destroying his own human partner. Don't worry it will be quick, or not" Arukenimon took out her flute and played the same melody that was playing before. Kabuterimon just let out another scream.

'_She must be the digimon Tommy and Zoe mentioned' _J.P thought. His gazed dropped on Izzy as he noticed how the red head tried not to scream in pain. _'I have to do something quick before Kabuterimon's grip gets any stronger' _Terriermon's voice brought him back to reality.

"Willis! We have to digivolve before Izzy knocks out" Terriermon said as he moved his little arms up and down.

"I guessed we have no choice but you have to be careful and not hurt Kabuterimon." Willis said as his face took on a worry look.

"Yeah like that'll be easy" Terriermon said sarcastically as he folded his arms.

Willis just sighted and took out his D-3 "You guys ready"

"We were born ready Willis!" Terriermon said in his usual optimistic tone. Lopmon just sweet dropped.

A golden and silver light came out of Willis's D-3 which then combined and hit both of the twin digimon.

"Terriermon digivolve to….. Gargomon"

"Lopmon digivolve to….. Turuiemon"

As the two lights diminish the two champion level digimon stood. "You get Izzy I'll deal with spider woman" Gargomon said as he started to run towards the flute playing women.

"Gargo Lasers!" Gargomon started to fire his laser beams at the woman. Te laser beams seemed to have hit her, but as the smoke clear from the attack Arukenimon was nowhere near. The melody which by now was becoming annoying could still be heard.

"Oh please like a bunny would be able to defeat me" she said as a smirk spread through her face.

Gargomon turned to see the woman standing in another branch. "I'M NOT A BUNNY" he shouted at her as he fire his laser beams at her once again.

Like last time Arukenimon had anticipated the attack. Her opponent was very predictable to her, she waited until the last minute to move. And like before when the smoke from the attack clear she was somewhere else. "Like I said a bunny can't defeat me." Her gazed fell on J.P as an idea came to her "Ah you've been so quiet over there aren't you coming out to play…Warrior of thunder"

J.P gasped. "How do you know that?" he growled at her.

"There's a lot I know" she said calmly. "So what's it going to be warrior?" she asked as she continued to play her flute.

Willis was paying attention to their conversation _'Warrior of thunder? What are the-' _snd then it hit him _'Could it be, impossible, but yet possible' _he thought.

"Fine if that's what you want I'll play your game" J.P said a smirk in his face. He quickly took out his blue and yellow D-Tector. A stream of data formed around his left hand. He brought his left hand and connected it with his D-Tector. "EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Multiple streams of data formed around his body as a lightning bolt revealed a humanoid digimon in a blue armor "BEETLEMON"

Willis, Gargomon and Turuiemon who was dodging Kabuterimon's attacks and was thinking of a way to free Izzy all stare at the new digimon that had just joined them. They replay the last thirty seconds that had happened. They all seemed speechless at seeing a human turn into a digimon, the digimon who had helped them before.

Arukenimon just smirked as she saw the tall warrior. "Welcome warrior of thunder and let the games begin" she said. Arukenimon grabbed her flute and started to play a different melody. This melody seemed to be more intense. _'You'll give in sooner or later'_ she thought.

Beetlemon just looked and was starting to move towards the woman. He suddenly stopped. 'What's going on?' he thought. He felt the music become a pain inside of him causing him a huge migraine. He clutched his head with both of his hand as he let out a scream. He felt his body betraying him and starting to lose control of his body. He closed his eyes tightly.

"Haven't you figured it out yet, my flute controls insect type digimon" she said in a laughing manner.

Willis gasped, the help that they just had gained was now lost "This just made a turn for the worst" he said.

Bettlemon open his eyes, his usual green eyes were now filled with a bloody red color.

* * *

_I feel two auras around me. I'm just sitting here in the middle of nowhere, it's plain dark just how I like it. The darkness has always comforted me it's quiet and peaceful, it's exactly like me. _

"_Koichi" I heard Lowemon's voice called me._

"_Yes?" I answer him. I opened my eyed as I looked at Lowemon's brown orbs which were my own. _

"_You must wake up now, training it's over. You're getting better at this no doubt about it you'll master your ability soon." He said. I could see him smiling proudly. I'm surprised myself on how quick I've gotten the hand of things._

_I feel a strange sensation, what's happening. It's weird it's like a fight its happening, whats going on?_

"_Koichi do you feel it?" he asked me. So it's not just me who feels this strange sensation._

"_Yes but what is it?" I asked him. This is strange there's clearly something wrong going on._

"_Listen you must find Koji and the others hurry…"_

_I know he is saying something else I just can't hear it._

* * *

"You think he'll wake up soon?" a voice said.

"Shhhh I think he's waking up" another voice responded.

Koichi open his eyes and was met with two unfamiliar faces, well at least one unfamiliar face the other one was recognizable. He could tell the two boys were staring at him and he felt very uncomfortable.

"Are you feeling better?" a dark blue haired boy asked. He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with grey pants and shoes. There was something about the boy that Koichi could relate to he just didn't know what.

Koichi just nodded to his question as he looked at his surroundings. He could see they were in some type of forest. The tees were just blooming and it gave a calm atmosphere, at least that's what he thought.

"Well now that you're awake we should get going and look for the others" another boy said. He had brown hair with a shade of red. He had on a blue shirt with one white line and two green lines going across, a dark blue sleeveless jacket, dark green cargo shorts and dark blue shoes. The thing that caught Koichi's eye were the goggles, they reminded him of someone… correction _he _reminded him of someone.

"Davish can we go now I'm getting hungry" a blue digimon said. He stomach started to growl. Koichi couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Veemon you're always hungry!" the goggle boy said.

"Don't mind them they are always like that" a green worm looking digimon said. Koichi just smiled at him.

"I'm sorry we haven't introduced ourselves" the blue haired boy said. "My name is Ken Ichijouji and this is my partner Wormmon" the boy introduced himself as well as his partner who took a stand next to him.

"Ken Ichijouji? Oh no wonder you look familiar you're that kid who's a genius" Koichi said as he pointed to the kid in front of him. Now he knew why he looked so familiar.

"Yeah he's the famous genius. I'm Davis Motomiya and the hungry guy is Veemon my partner" the other boy introduced himself as well as his hungry partner who just pouted.

'_Davis? No way the Davis, the one who Takuya talked about, but wow…. Now I see the resemblance, no kidding it really runs in the family… goggleheads.' _Koichi thought as he remembered his fellow teammate.

"So you're the famous Davis huh?" Koichi said as he looked at the surprised boy when he mentioned the word 'famous'.

"What I'm famous?" Davis questioned with a confused look.

"No, I just heard about you from a close friend. Anyways I'm Koichi Kimura and it's nice to meet you all" Koichi introduced himself with a smile.

"So Koichi tell me what are you doing here huh?" Davis asked him. He gave him a skeptical look that didn't intimidate Koichi at all, in the contrary it made him laugh.

"I could ask you the same thing" he responded in a serious tone.

The others just looked at him as they tilted their head. Koichi couldn't help but to find all of this funny.

"So you've been here before?" Veemon asked him.

Koichi remembered his first time in the digital world, which happened to be an odd one considering the fact that he was a spirit if you would say. So this was his first time being in the digital world…physically. However it counted as his second. "You can say that" he answered.

"So you're a di-digidestined" Ken concluded. Koichi just nodded to his question.

"Uh yeah not to be the one to break the introduction but we should find the others" Wormmon suggested as he hopped into his partner's shoulders.

The five of them started to walk. Koichi and ken got along rather quickly. He couldn't help but remember Takuya when he talked to Davis, the two of them were so much alike. Koichi didn't doubt one second that Davis was the leader of his team. The two boys had been so nice to him and he appreciated it, he did wondered what would their reaction be when they find out he was the warrior of darkness. They talked the whole way as they were walking occasionally they would break a fight that started with Davis making fun of Veemon's hunger and him getting angrier every minute.

"I'm exhausted" Veemon said as he collapsed to the ground. His stomach was now growling louder than before.

"He's right we could use some rest" Ken suggested as he took a seat near a tree.

"Well we bett-" Davis was about to suggest something when he got cut off by an explosion.

They all covered their eyes due to the dust that was cause by the 'explosion'. As the dust started to clear out thy saw something that made them worried. Right there in the middle of the pat laid the two unconscious twin digimon. They were all scratch and bruised.

"Terriermon! Lopmon!" Veemon called as he got up from the ground an ran towards his two friend. Te other's following him.

Koichi took Lopmon in his arms as he remembered the celestial digimon that had given him the best gift he had ever gotten. He looked as the little digimon and quickly noticed that him and his brother had recently been in a fight that would soon resume.

"Come on Terriermon say something?" Davis pleaded at the small digimon. He too was very beat up, he seemed to be in a worst condition than his twin. "Wait, where's Willis?" Davis asked as he noticed the blond boy was nowhere in sight.

"Willis…" Lopmon mumble in a low tone. Koichi had been confused on who Willis was when it click that he was the two digimon partners.

A musical melody started to play. Everyone looked around to see where it was coming from. Wormmon let out a scream as he collapse on the floor.

"Wormmon what's wrong buddy?" Ken asked his partner as he started to aid him. Wormmon only clutches his head with his two arms.

A purple light engulf him which caused Ken to back away. As the purple light diminish, in the place where Wormmon laid now stood Stingmon.

Ken took a look at the stall digimon, whatever made Wormmon digivolve it wasn't anything good. "St-St-Stingmon" he could hardly say his partner's name. As Ken look at his digimon he noticed that he was in some kind of trance.

The musical melody still played. From the trees emerged Kabuterimon who was holding two unconscious boys in his hands. There was another digimon in blue armor that Davis and Ken recognized from Izzy's computer but that Koichi knew all too well.

"Ah I see you met my pets" a voice said. The boys turned to look at the woman dressed in red with a flute in her hands. She snapped her fingers and in an instant Stingmon made his way to stand behind her. "I'm sure you remember my precious flute"

"Not this again" Davis groaned. He and his team had already dealt with Arukenimon and her flute. The little sketch was now annoying to him. How dare does she tried to control digimon again. "Seriously are you that old that you can't remember you tried this already" Davis said with an annoyed tone in his voice. He knew in his mind that he had hit a spot when he called her old.

Arukenimon let out a growl and started to play her flute. Stingmon along with the other two digimon surrounded the three humans and the three digimon.

"I can't believe she still has that flute" Ken said as he looked directly at Stingmon.

"So the flute controls them" Koichi said. It wasn't that hard for him to figure it out. He looked at the blue armor digimon. _'Come on J.P you have to snap out of it' _he thought.

"I guess is up to you and me huh buddy?" Davis said as he looked as his partner. They both had a smirk in their faces.

"Let's do it" Veemon said as he pumped his fist to the air.

Davis took out his D-3 and pointed it at his partner. A blue light came out of it as Veemon was engulf in it.

"Veemon digivolve to…. X-Veemon"

The blue dragon took flight. "So it's three against one" He knew he couldn't hurt Kabuterimon and Stingmon, the other one he didn't want to after all they were all being contro, but if he had to he would. He started to approach him when Koichi stopped him.

"NO STOP!" Koichi yelled as he saw X-Veemon approaching his friend.

"Koichi, why did you stop X-Veemon?" Davis asked the boy.

"He's my friend" he said bluntly as he looked at the blue digimon. "He's my friend and I'm the only one that can help him" he said as he handed Lopmon to Ken who took the small digimon in his arms.

"WAIT! Are you going to tell me that your digimon partner!" Davis said as he looked at the blu digimon in amazement.

"No way!" X-Veemon said as he looked at the raven haired boy. That cost him though as the blue digimon punched him and send him to the ground.

"X-VEEMON!" Davis shouted as he looked as his partner who was sent far away from them. He growled. They were all in trouble X-Veemon was their only hope but he was now sent away from them, Terriermon and Lopmon were still unconscious and even if they were awake they will be to injured to fight. They were toasted or so he thought.

"Beetlemon you have to listen to me you have to snap out of it before you hurt anyone else" Koichi tried to get some sense into his friend but it was helpless. Beetlemon took his fist which quickly was gathered in lightning, he was about to hit Koichi with it when X-Veemon tackle him to the ground which caused both of them to rolled on the floor.

"WATCH OUT" Ken shouted. X-Veemon turned around to see Stingmon attacked him with a pink spike. X-Veemon let out a scream of pain as the spike made contact with his shoulder. Beetlemon was quick enough to grab him from the back holding his arms, X-veemon struggle against Beetlemon's grip. Stingmon was about to attack him with another spiking strike when Koichi shouted.

"STOP!" He yelled. Koichi was now walking towards Arukenimon who was still playing her flute. "That's enough" he said firmly.

"Is it I think we are still missing one player, three against one seems a little bit too unfair don't you think" Arukenimon said with a smirk. "Your friend is struggling there you should help him"

"No I rather help you play a better tune" he said with a smirk. Koichi's hand reached his D-tector in his pocket, he took it out. A stream of data formed in his left hand.

"Koichi what are you doing? Be careful" Ken told him.

Koichi smiled as his hand made contact with hi D-tector. "EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION" Multiple streams of data covered his body along with two lion heads made out of a purple fog, as the Streams of data disappeared their stood the legendary warrior of darkness. "Lowemon"

Ken and Davis's eyes widen as they saw the human boy who turned into a humanoid digimon in black armor. This was one of the digimon that had helped Izzy and the others, as well as Beetlemon who was being controlled by Arukenimon.

"And the lion joins the party" Arukenimon smirked. Lowemon just stared at her with a plain look. "What cat got your tongue?" she joked. Again he just stared. "Oh well Beetlemon" she called.

Lowemon turned to look at Beetlemon who had now let go of X-Veemon. Beetlemon was making his way towards him.

"Beetlemon stop you must listen to me" Lowemon took note of Beetlemon's eyes; they weren't their usual green color. "I know you're in there J.P"

Beetlemon suddenly stopped his actions, he was frozen when he heard his name "J.P" he said in a low tone. Arukenimon noticed he was making a connection with his human side, and decided to play a different tune. The new tune made Beetlemon to continue to what he was supposed to do.

Bettlemon quickly grabbed Lowemon by the arms and took to the skies. That had become a disadvantage to Lowemon considering he couldn't fly. With fore he hit Lowemon with his fist and sent him to the ground with a large thud.

He opened his eyes slowly and looked to his right as he saw X-Veemon and Stingmon having their own fight. He was unfocused to see Beetlemon approaching him with his thunder fist. The fist made contact with Lowemon's abdomen. The attack sent multiple charges towards his body. With the force e had he managed to push Beetlemon off.

"X-Veemon you must destroyed the flute" Lowemon said as he quickly got up.

"I'm a little busy" X-veemon responded as he was trying to avoid Stingmon's attack from itting him.

Lowemon growled he had enough of it. He made his way towards Arukenimon but Bettlemon got in his way. "J.P stay out of my way is for your own good" Bettlemon didn't hesitate in attacking him. This time Lowemon hit him with his own attack "I'm sorry about this…. SHADOW METEOR"

The attack hit Beetlemon which sent him back taking with him Arukenimon who was standing behind him. Arukenimon was pushed back, she didn't let go of the flute but in the process it got damage. _Crack._

'_It worked'_ Lowemon though as an unseen smirk spread on his face. His plan was to get the flute to receive at least some damage. He knew that when Beetlemon stood in his way the only thing for him to do it was to attack him something Arukenimon didn't expect.

"Ugh what a headache" Beetlemon complained as he put a hand on his head. "What just happened?" he asked.

"Good to see you back to you old self" Lowemon said as he offered him his hand to help him up. Beetlemon took it instantly as he looked around he saw what had happened and everything started to come back to him. "Sorry I attack you but I had to" Lowemon apologized.

"Hey no worries I would have done the same thing" Beetlemon said.

"Yeah I wouldn't want to be the one to rin the reunion but I could use some help here" X-Veemon said as he was trying to hold back Stingmon from flying.

"Lowemon you help him, I have some business to handle" Beetlemon said as he started to walk to Arukenimon who was still on the ground.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" she warned. "If you come closer I can have him blow both of those boys" she said as she gathered herself up and pointed towards Kabuterimon. "I haven't put him in battle just yet but I can have him electrocute those two boys in a heartbeat" she threatened.

Everybody looked up to se Kabuterimon who had done nothing while the ohers where in battle. He seemed to just be there and still have a strong grip on both Willis and Izzy. He was froze but with one melody he could kill both of them.

"SHADOW LANCE"

Lowemon had taken the advantage of everyone being focused and threw his spear towards Arukenimon. She got out of the way before she was hit but in the process dropping the flute. Beetlemon ran towards the flute and smashed it with his foot, once the flute was smashed in dissolve in to bits of data.

Kabuterimon and Stingmon both shook their heads as they came to reality. Kabuterimon gasped as he saw he was holding two unconscious boys in his hand. "NO! Izzy!" he decided to lay both boys in the ground next to Ken and Davis. He quickly de-digivolve back to Tentomn "Izzy come on speak to me" he pleaded as he saw his partner starting to wake up.

Izzy rapidly blink "Tentomon you're ok" Izzy said as he hugged his partner.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that" Tentomon said. "I'm sorry Izzy please forgive me" he apologized.

"It's ok Tentomon it wasn't your fault" Izzy assured him.

Arukenimon took the opportunity to escape as she watched everyone starinng at the 'reunion' in front of her eyes. "Enjoy your time while you can, this is far from over" she said in a low tone as she back away and disappeared in the shadows.

Lowemon, Beetlemon, and X-Veemon turned around just in time to see her escape. They couldn't do anything now she was gone.

Stingmon and X-Veemon de-digivolve to their rookie forms and made their way to the three who were still unconscious.

"It's my entire fault" Tentomon blamed himself as he looked at the unconscious form of Willis and his two partners.

"Hey don't blame yourself, you didn't know what you were doing. That wicked witch was controlling you… as well as me" Beetlemon said from behind. Tentomon turned around as he saw the tow warriors. "It's you and YOU!" he said as he pointed to the two of them.

"Yeah hey look his waking up" Lowemon said as Willis started to wake up.

"Uh hey guy" the blonde said as he gathered himself to be in a sitting position. He looked to his right and saw his two partners in Davis and Ken's arms. He remembered what happened how he managed to get on top of Kabuterimon and him being captured.

"Don't worry they'll be alright" Koichi said. Both him and J.P had gotten back to their human forms when everybody was paying attention to Willis.

Soon both Lopmon and Terriermon started to stir and wake up.

"Arg what a headache" Terriermon said as he stated to look around.

"Yeah no kidding" Lopmon said as he started to look around as well. "WILLIS" they both shouted as they jumped into their partner's arms.

"Careful you're still injured" he told them as he hugged both of the digimon.

"So what's your point?" Terriermon said which made everyone laugh.

Everyone was laughing, but Koichi suddenly stopped as he turned around.

"Hey buddy what's wrong?" J.P asked him. There was that look again, the look that always said something's wrong, this look J.P knew all too well. Everyone stared at Koichi as he seemed to be staring at the woods. "Uh Koichi?"

"Koji…" he said in a low voice. J.P noticed Koichi clenched his hands.

"Who's Koji?" Ken asked.

"My brother" he said in a low voice. Koichi closed his eyes. There was something definitely wrong, he clenched his hands harder.

"Koichi what's wrong with Koji?" J.P asked him. He could feel that if something was happening to Koji, Koichi most definitely could feel it. By the looks of it, it didn't look good.

"Koji's in battle"

* * *

_End of chapter. This chapter has got to be one of the longest I've written. Well like I mention last chapter I told you we will see what happened to Koichi. Well I included a bit of his dreams I hope it was good. I wanted to include something that linked both Koji and Koichi, I've always though they had a strong twin connection. I'm still a little new in writing battle scenes so I don't know how good I'll write them. Uhm I don't know when I'll be able to update this story there are many things I have to do and so little time, so sorry about that. Well hope you liked this chapter, and I'll see you in the next update. _


	10. Battles Are Ugly Affairs

**Joining Forces**

**Author's Note: **Sorry, sorry, sorry, majorly sorry about the late update. I haven't really had any time to write the chapter I've been really busy since school started and blehh xP sorry again ….I know some of you may be wondering where Tommy, Joe and Cody are, don't worry I still haven't forgotten about them, they're just currently in a different place, no need to worry. There is going to be a lot of changes in scene in this chapter hope you don't mind. Anyways chapter 10 and I hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews to all of you. Love you guys

**Disclaimer: **Again I do** NOT **own Digimon or any of its characters, although I wish I did *Sight… Although I do own this story's plot and so on. . . .

* * *

Chapter 10- Battles are ugly affairs

He was exhausted, tired, beaten, but still fighting. He knew that any time now he would collapse. He kept dodging kicks and punches, swords and attacks. It was all in vain that only made him loose more energy. He hardly left a scratch in his opponent, the only reason he hadn't go beastly was because all his power had been already drained. His opponent managed to threw a punch right at his jaw which sent him tumbling backwards.

"Still standing, I thought you would have given up by now" The clown smirked sadistically. He stepped on him with one of his foot and started to kick him all around. "Come on now, this is just a warm up"

Lobomon groaned in pain as Piedmon's foot made a connection with his body. He was alone and all by himself on this one. He had told Gabumon to take T.K and Matt to a safer place, Gabumon had resisted but with the injury Piedmon had left on him he couldn't deny the fact that he would only get in the way. Lobomon had distracted Piedmon so that the others could get away. The bearer of friendship had been very stubborn and was dragged by his brother to another place. He didn't know how long his battle with Piedmon had lasted and he honestly didn't care, but he couldn't give up… not yet. He only needed to get his hand on the key chains.

Those keychain, they mocked him. He could feel the pain inside of them, they were all in pain. So he wouldn't give up not now, not just yet.

"Come on lad, get up" Piedmon said in a mocking tone. He continued to kick and step on Lobomon.

_Roar!_

Piedmon was tackle to the ground with Garurumon on top of him. The beast digimon started to attack him with his claws. This bought Lobomon some time to regain his posture.

Garurumon had Piedmon pin down to the ground which each of his paws on the clown's shoulder. He didn't hesitate to attack him. "HOWLING BLASTER" As the blue flames left his mouth he was pushed back by the force of the attack.

The blue flames engulf Piedmon's face leaving burns around his mask.

This had bough Koji sometime to gather his forces. He gently shook his head to get a clearer vision of his surroundings. As his vision cleared he saw Garururmon punching and scratching Piedmon, he had to give Garrurumon credit. _'Koji…' _a little voice in his head said, but he couldn't pay attention there was a battle to finish.

* * *

Matt ran behind his brother, he didn't like this, no not one bit, but he had to get his brother to safety. He wouldn't let him get hurt, no not if he could stop it.

Garurumon had taken them somewhere far from where Piedmon was. He had told them to run and find the others that he was sure they had to be nearby. Matt had hesitated he knew Garurumon would be stronger if he was by his side, but he knew his job was to find the others.

"Where do you think they can be?" T.K asked his brother. The young blonde had stopped and was panting trying to catch his breath. He was still holding on to Palmon.

"They could be anywhere in the digital world and we have to find them …. Fast!" The older brother responded.

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

They both turned their heads towards the explosion; they could see the smoke coming from the far, as they both looked at each other Matt signaled his brother to keep running. And the battle continued.

* * *

Koichi was beyond desperate at this point. He could tell Koji was in a battle and that he was not doing well. Somehow a little pain had started to flow through his body, he instantaneously figured that it had to be some weird twin sense telepathy thing, and whatever he was feeling Koji was feeling it twenty times more.

"Everything all right Koichi?" Beetlemon asked him.

They had all decided it would be better not to mention faster to travel through air. So Kabuterimon took Izzy and Willis along with the twin digimon who were still a little dizzy after their battle. Ken and Davis were with their own partners. J.P offered Koichi a lift since his human spirit form was able to fly.

"I would be lying if I say yes" Koichi answered as he looked all around.

"I would be lying if I say you shouldn't worry" J.P admitted.

"I know"

_Boom!_

_Boom! _

The echo of a battle spread through the air.

"Well guys I think we have to follow that sound!" Davis shouted from in front of them. The young gogglehead had taken the lead, of course no one could deny; after all he was the best candidate.

"He reminds me too much of Takuya" J.P said a smile forming in his hidden face.

"A little too much" Koichi managed to chuckle a laugh.

Koichi stop his laugh as he winced in pain. A pain surged through hi s abdomen and he clutched his side with both of his arms. He tried not to make any noise to worry anyone. Fail.

"You know I can tell you're in pain right?" J.P said in an 'I know you're in pain don't try to hide it' tone.

"It's Koji"

"I know"

* * *

_Bloodied, Bruised, Beaten _

At this point it was a losing game for Koji and Garururmon. Piedmon clearly had the upper hand and he was tired of playing.

"Shall we finish this now, I am growing tired of it" He took a step closer and grabbed them both by the neck and threw them out of the woods with a blast.

_Boom! _

_Boom! _

_Boom!_

And out the woods they both went with a blanket of smoke and dirt.

At this point Koji had returned to his human form along with a Gabumon next to him. He couldn't clearly see but he heard voices.

"TAI!" he heard a female voice's scream.

"KARI GO! NOW! What are you waiting for help him get out of here GO!" he heard another voice. This one was definitely a guy's voice.

"But Tai-" she tried to finish but was cut off.

"NOW KARI!" he yelled.

He could hear footsteps approaching him and Gabumon.

"Gabumon!" he heard the boy's called.

"Ta-Tai?" Gabumon questioned as he slowly tried to get up.

Koji grunted as he slowly tried to get up as well. He clutched his abdomen which was hurting like hell.

"Here let me help you" the boy quickly threw Koji's arm around his shoulder and helped him up. Koji hesitated

"I'm perfectly fine" Koji pointed out, more over he was being his usual sarcastic self.

"Yeah yeah yeah a blind person can even see that you've been through hell and back" Tai retorted.

Koji just grunted as the pain hit him _hard _again. Gabumon was now able to stand up in front of the two boys as he turned to see someone he was dreading to.

"Well what do you know? My goodness Tai you've really grown up haven't you?" Piedmon said as he cleaned some of the blood in one of his swords. He took a quick glance at Koji who was been helped by Tai and at Gabumon who could pass out any second. "I mean I knew I was good. I really left you all bloody didn't I?"

Tai was frozen in place. There were many questions going around his head. He surely didn't see Piedmon coming _again_. Now he was furious, beyond that if you would say. Surviving in the digital world this time was going to be harder than he ever imagined.

"What is it my boy? Bit surprises aren't you? Come on courageous leader are you just going to stand there or fight, either way never doubt that this sword will go directly through your heart" Piedmon said making straight eye contact with a cold face Tai.

"Over my dead body" a voice said behind Tai and Koji.

Both boys turned around to see the little orange dinosaur. Fire was forming in his mouth as his attack headed his opponent. Piedmon just moved his head to a side letting the ball of fire pass through him.

"Seriously? Is that all you got?" Piedmon mocked him.

"Agumon! Take care of him" Tai order as he took out his digivice which was glowing with and orange light.

"You got it Tai"

And with that the little orange dinosaur changed to his Champion form "Greymon!"

As Greymon and Piedmon started to duel, Tai started to drag the half-conscious Koji and a beaten up Gabumon somewhere safe. Tai looked around his area looking for his sister and the other unconscious boy, '_Just my luck' _he thought.

"TAI! Over there" a Nefertimon pointed towards the opposite direction of the lake. She headed straight to aid Greymon.

He didn't hesitate and did as he was told. He was managing to drag both the beaten boy and digimon when something hit him _'Where in the living hell is Matt?'_ he asked himself, surely the blonde boy wouldn't leave his partner. His thoughts were disrupted.

"GET DOWN!" the raven-haired by yelled. He managed to push all of them to the ground just as Nefertimon was thrown to their direction barely missing them. A loud _'Thud' _was heard as she hit the ground.

"We have to leave now while Greymon distracts him!" Tai yelled.

"And you think your little orange dinosaur can beat him?" the raven haired boy asked sarcastically.

"TAI!"" a cry came. Both boys turned around to spot Kari standing with the brunette who was barely awake.

"Kari get out of here and take him with you" the elderly brother yelled. He was worried about the boy he just met, not to mention he was now worried about the half awake half asleep boy and to top it off his sister wouldn't listen to him. Being the oldest sure was stressful.

"Takuya!" the boy next to him yelled. The boy quickly sprinted towards the direction of the young girl and the semi-conscious boy.

Tai stood still for a moment _'What do you know, he knows sleepy head'_ quickly he followed the raven haired boy.

"Come on Kanbara, this is no time for sleeping!" the boy yelled at the brunette who was slowly opening his eyes.

"Don't yell at him, take it easy will you he has a fever" Kari told the unknown boy in front of her. She was being rather defensive.

"Yeah well it would surprise me if he didn't" he responded. Kari just looked at him confused. Quickly but gently he managed to get the brunette's arm around his shoulder half dragging him to the lake.

"What are you doing?" Tai asked surprise of the young man's actions.

"The only way to wake this goggle head up" quickly he managed to get the boy towards the lake. "Well Takuya you're gonna hate me because of this" and he let go of the boy pushing him in to the lake.

"Wait!" Both Kamiyas' yelled.

"3,2,1" he counted backwards.

"KOJI MINAMOTO!" the brunette boy jumped out of the water, dripping, soaked and furious. Steam came out of his ears as anger was on his face. "THIRD TIME, THIS IS THE THIRD TIME, IF YOU THINK THA…."

"Yeah yeah yeah after you're done with your tantrum, feel free to help me with this clown" he said, his glanced landed upon Piedmon who was destroying both Nefertimon and Greymon. "They won't last longer"

The young brunette took a look at his friend, surely enough he could tell he had taken a beaten. He was dirty, wounded and you could see a little blood coming out from his abdomen. Both boys share a look they had shared many times. "Ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be"

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION" streams of data covered both of their bodies. When they came of in their place stood two warriors Tai recognized.

"Get out of here" The red warrior told the two teens that were shocked and confused.

"You can't be serious right?" Tai responded. Dumbfounded and confuse.

The warrior ignored it and moved his way through the fight that was just less than a mile away from him.

"

* * *

Getting closer now, you guys better hold on tight" Kabuterimon said. J.P had agreed to take a ride with Kabuterimon now, the young man had to save his energy because he was soon going to be needed. His concern was on his friend who not surprisingly looked tired.

"Over there" Ken yelled. He pointed towards the blanket of smoke and dirt. "We're here!"

"Now this is going to be a show" Davis said firmly.

* * *

The two blonde ones came into view of what was of the battle. Matt tried to locate his partner but it was impossible to keep up with the battle from where he was standing. His glanced fell upon two figures.

"Its Kari and Tai" he pointed.

T.K looked at the direction his brother was pointing; indeed there was Kari and Tai who had Gabumon in his arms. Both blondes sprinted towards the two siblings trying to catch their attention. Both of them had to be careful not to draw Piedmon's attention but he was busy with Greymon, Nefertimon, Lobomon and "Agunimon?" he said.

In matter of seconds they were reunited with their friends.

"Matt! T.K!" What happened, where's Patamon? What's going on""Kari asked. Her concern was very visible just watching at the two blondes in their conditions.

"Long story, what's going on here?" T.K said panting, trying to catch his breath he was still carrying Palmon .The blonde took a look at the battle in front of him. Surely things weren't looking good for their team.

A buzzing sound could be heard. The four of the digidestined looked towards the sky spotting a big insect they knew all too well.

"It's Izzy and Kabuterimon" Tai said. Smiling the sight of help restored some confidence in him.

"Davis and Ken too" Kari said all too happy seeing her friends.

"Gabumon? Come on buddy" The blonde one tried to wake his partner.

A moan was all that came out of Gabumon. Surely the he had lost to much energy and was lucky he still was breathing.

Matt pulled on of Tai's arms he need to talk to him even though now wasn't the time it couldn't wait. Kari and T.K were distracted trying to wake up Palmon "Please tell me that you have tried ultimate evolution?" Matt asked in hopes of hearing an answer.

"We can't without the crests" He responded "Although he has my crest" Tai pointed towards the red warrior.

"Why does he have it?" Mat asked curiously.

"If I knew I would tell you, I'm not sure what's going on anymore"

* * *

At this point things weren't looking so good for Agunimon and Lobomon. Just one more hit from Piedmon and they were finished. Greymon and Nefertimon were pretty much almost unconscious.

"Is this the end for all of you? I think so! Well it was nice seeing all of you" Piedmon mocked them.

"HEY FREAK SHOW!"

Piedmon slowly turned around to see a blue armored warrior along with a black armored warrior standing side by side.

"You alright Lobomon?" the warrior of darkness asked. He deeply made eye contact with Piedmon.

"Just peachy" he said sarcastically. Lobomon managed to get up shaking a little. He was bruised, bloodied and beaten. Agunimon followed right behind me he wasn't looking well either. Barely standing the two stood behind Piedmon who was making eye contact with the other warriors.

_Wooooshhhh!_

A wind was heard as Stingmon took all the key chains from Piedmon's left side. "I'll take that" he said as he passed.

Piedmon let out a grunt; slowly he had a smirked in his face. "Funny huh? I think you missed one" he said carefully he took a key chain from his pocket. The key chain resembled Zoe. At this point he was surrounded by all the Digimons and Warriors. Piedmon carefully pull out a dagger. Everyone took a step closer to him. "Now I wouldn't get too close if I were you, accidents can happen you know?" slowly he took the dagger and brought it closer to the key chain.

"Don't you dare!" Lowemon said. Glaring into the enemy's eyes standing still.

"Then follow direction" he responded. "You know I can drive this dagger through her heart and she'll die instantly! She won't even feel a thing…. What do you think will happen to her spirit?"

"Please don't!" Agunimon pleaded.

"Oh please or what? I can kill you all easily! I just like to have my fun" Piedmon taunted. He let the dagger dance around his finger along with the key chain. Everyone stood still they couldn't move or else the sick clown will kill the girl.

"Stop being a coward! Put her down!" Lobomon yelled.

"Don't even…" Beetlemon started but was interrupted.

"Coward? Don't even what? Sure you guys got the numbers, but numbers don't win a battle" he said smirking.

A rustle in the trees got every ones attention. Out of the rustle came out a woman dressed in red.

"Arukenimon, my dear care to join the party?" Piedmon asked.

Things were not looking good for anybody now.

"Let's go that's enough clowning for today. We have other business to take care off" she said seriously slowly disappearing in the shadows.

Piedmon let out a sigh. "Oh well it was fun while it lasted, this was just a pre-show of what's about to come, you have seen nothing. Farewell my children I'll see you soon". Holding Zoe's key chain in his fist he threw it with all his force to the middle of the lake. With that distraction that had everyone's eyes, he _escaped_.

* * *

_I am so terribly deeply sorry. I know I haven't updated in months. I really am sorry, I know I kept you all waiting and what not but I literally haven't had a chance to update. I always start writing a little each day but never get to finish. Well I finished this chapter. With school and all I don't think I'll be able to write until summer. I'll try but highly doubt I'll post anything until then. Anyways again terribly sorry. It's so late I even forgot where I left off to be honest I had to re-read my story again. If this chapter doesn't make sense let me know because yeah . I know Joe, Cody, and Tommy are still missing don't worry you'll hear from them soon. I'm pretty sure there will be plenty of grammar errors and its one of my shortest chapters._

_Anyways, Piedmon left of course he can't finish the gang this soon, there's plenty on the way, so be patient with me guys ._

_As for the couples uhmmm I keep changing my mind so let's see how this works out huh. _

_I don't know when my next update will be but until then, keep reading and I appreciated all the comments. Thanks for your support 3_


End file.
